wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXIII
Czas upływał i od przybycia mego do W., niejedna już kwitnąca wiosna zastąpiła białą zimę, niejedna jesień szarą, dżdżystą osłonę zarzuciła na stare mury i wysokie wieżyce świątyń miejskich. W położeniu naszym nie zachodziła żadna zmiana, tylko wygładziły się w nim z czasem pierwotne bruzdy; przyzwyczajenie, ten wielki regulator spraw ludzkich, przesunęło się po powierzchni naszej egzystencji i starło z niej wszelkie początkowe nierówności. Czy w głębi tej egzystencji również jak na powierzchni jednostajnie było gładko i cicho? ... Wątpię. A nawet, gdy bacznie sięgnę pamięcią w ową epokę, przypominam sobie wyraźnie chwile trudne boju i mocowania się, w których trzeba było, abym wywoływała z siebie wszystkich sił moich zastęp i stawiła go w odpornej postaci przeciwko zewnętrznemu światu — niekiedy, przeciwko sobie samej — najczęściej. Ubóstwo i praca posiadają w sobie dziwne tajemnice wielkich radości i wielkich cierpień. Ten, na czyich barkach spoczęły te dwa ciężary, wiele posiadł, ale też wiele wyrzec się musi. Wyrzeczenie się nie przychodzi nigdy bez trudu, wtedy szczególniej, gdy człowiek mniema, że się wyrzeka na zawsze . Na z a w s z e brzmiało w mym umyśle, ile razy marzenie o miłości i szczęściu, jakie ono daje, pukało do mego serca. Na zawsze zrzekłam się tego marzenia i choć go całkiem odepchnąć od siebie nie mogłam, zdawało mi się, że nic już ono nie znaczy w mym życiu. Byłam pewną, że nigdy nie zamieni się ono w rzeczywistość, uważałam je za gościa natrętnego, który, gdy postarzeję nieco, za rok, za drugi, opuści mię. I pragnęłam, aby opuścił mię co prędzej, bo czasami bolało mię serce. . . trochę. O każdej wiośnie szczególniej, gdy świat cały pokrywał się szatą młodości i wesela, i gdy na przechadzkach spotykałam młode kobiety, oparte na ramionach swych ukochanych, z twarzami tak promiennymi jak niebo, które nad nimi błyszczało, szłam niekiedy do zwierciadła i pytałam je, czym już nie postarzała dosyć, aby gość mój dokuczliwy zechciał sobie ulecieć ode mnie w młodszą pierś jaką. . . Niestety! zwierciadło nie dawało mi tej obietnicy. Twarz moja rumieniła się zdrowiem i świeżością, oczy nie straciły ani jednego młodego połysku, a przez suknię przezroczystą dojrzeć mogłam, jak serce uderzało mocno, zdawałoby się, doprawdy, że coraz mocniej. Mówiono mi, że wyglądam na lat ośmnaście. W salonie Zeni widziałam często, jak oczy młodych mężczyzn zatrzymywały się na mojej twarzy i długo już potem na żadną inną twarz nie patrzyły. Co więcej, oprócz młodego artysty, który po otrzymaniu ode mnie odmowy wyjechał za granicę, aby, jak mówił, uleczyć się widokiem obcych krajów i sztuką, dwaj jeszcze inni ludzie ofiarowali mi serce swe i rękę. Obaj byli młodzi, zacni i bogaci. Odmówiłam jednemu i drugiemu. Jeden był z naszego świata, drugi ze świata Zeni. Odmówiłam, bo nie mogłam uczynić inaczej. Marzenie serca mego było gdzie indziej! Nikt o tym nie wiedział, gdzie było ono, nikt, ani nawet matka moja. Gdyby o tym wiedziano, nazwano by mię pewno niedorzeczną. A jednak ja nie miałam siebie za taką, bo czułam, że pozostaję tylko wierną prawdzie mego serca. Promienie wzroku mego zawisły na szczycie wysokim, nie dosięgłym dla mnie, jak się zdawało, i nie mogłam go już opuścić. Myślałam sobie: "Nie zajdę tam nigdy, ale też i gdzie indziej nie pójdę!" I byłam spokojna, i w zgodzie z sobą, i byłam nawet szczęśliwa na drodze mojej, po której coraz pewniejszą stąpałam stopą; tylko niekiedy serce zabolało... trochę; tylko niekiedy śród ciszy i tajemnicy nocnej zapłakałam... chwilę; tylko niekiedy przed oczami mojej wyobraźni zjawiła się smętna postać babki Ludgardy i zwiędłymi usty szeptała do mnie: "Nikt mnie nigdy nie kochał. " I zgasłymi oczami chwytała promienie niebieskie, na których zawisła dusza jej pełna jeszcze nieprzepłakanej tęsknoty. Wtedy zamykałam oczy i mówiłam obie: "I ze mną tak będzie kiedyś! " Im więcej upływało miesięcy, lat, tym częściej obraz babki Ludgardy zjawiał się przede mną pośród nocnej ciszy i ciemności, tym częściej powtarzałam sobie: "I ze mną tak będzie kiedyś! " Aż oswoiłam się zupełnie z tym widzeniem moim i patrzyłam na nie suchym, spokojnym okiem, jakim się patrzy na przyszłość nieuchronną. Na koniec miłość przestała całkiem wchodzić w rachunek mego życia. Nie pozostał mi już ani cień nadziei, a jednak... marzenie pozostało. Przenosiłam je cierpliwie i czekałam starości, która mię z nim rozłączyć miała na zawsze. Niekiedy z przykrością myślałam, że długo mi jeszcze czekać przyjdzie.. . a potem pocieszałam się myślą, że wszystko przecie na tym świecie koniec swój mieć musi. Tymczasem uczennice moje dorastały. Jeszcze rok, jeszcze kilka miesięcy, a spod opieki mej wyjdą już kobietami. Nie mogłam patrzeć na nie bez wielkiej pociechy. W świecie, do którego należały majątkiem i urodzeniem, miały one przedstawić niepospolite zjawisko umysłów kobiecych, sięgających szerzej niż ciasne kółko, w jakim obracają się zwykle pojęcia ich rówieśnic, przyozdobionych czymś więcej jak machinalną grą na fortepianie i wprawnym mówieniem obcymi językami. Z niewymowną radością widziałam inteligencję ich pięknie i szeroko rozwiniętą, serca ich przygotowane do przyjęcia w siebie gruntownych i wielkich uczuć. Pierwsza zasługa w tym ich niepospolitym wykształceniu moralnym i umysłowym należała się matce rozumnej i kochającej, która pragnęła, aby córki jej stały się takimi, jakimi były; ale nie mogłam też nie czuć, że i ja dołożyłam się wiele do dzieła tego, i im więcej młode panny dorastały, im więcej dzieło to nabierało rozwoju, tym więcej wlewało ono we mnie tego nieporównanego spokoju i zadowolenia, jakie dać może tylko poczucie dopełnionej sumiennie powinności. Przychodził jednak czas, w którym miałyśmy się rozstać, z boleścią zapewne, bośmy się wzajem przywiązały bardzo do siebie. Zarazem przyszło mi myśleć o otrzymaniu nowego zajęcia. Obawiałam się, że tak dobrze odpowiadającego moim dążeniom i zdolnościom nie otrzymam już więcej, a nie przewidywałam, jak bliskim był koniec tej epoki mego życia, o której sądziłam, że trwać już będzie zawsze. Nim jednak okiem pamięci sięgnę ku ostatniemu aktowi tej części mego życia, zatrzymam się jeszcze chwilę przy wypadkach, które go poprzedziły, a które, lubo nie miały bezpośredniego związku z moim losem, to jednak, jak wzbudzały we mnie wtedy żywe zajęcie, tak teraz wyraźnie przedstawiają się mej pamięci. Było to w początku lata, tego lata, w którym uczennice moje przywdziać miały długie suknie i jako panny już dorosłe, po skończeniu edukacji, odjechać z matką na wieś. Zenia przez całą minioną zimę czuła się mocno cierpiącą na zdrowiu, co jednak wcale jej nie przeszkadzało oddawać się zwykłym rozrywkom, przeplatanym godzinami migreny, poziewania i nadpowietrznych marzeń. Organizm jej zużywał się szybko w tej niezdrowej atmosferze; bywały dnie, w których stawała się bezsilną i płaczliwą jak dziecię. Zbuntowane jej nerwy nabawiały ją mnóstwa urojeń, chorobliwych zachceń, wymarzonych zmartwień. Płakała nad tym, że śnieg pada, a zasuwała szczelnie firanki u wszystkich okien, gdy słońce świeciło. Krzyczała z przestrachu przy najlżejszym stuknięciu lub niespodzianym szeleście, a dostawała serdecznego śmiechu słuchając muzyki. Wzywała lekarzy, lecz ci jednogłośnie powtarzali, że tylko zupełna przemiana sposobu życia, spokój, sen regularny, zajęcie jakie ręczne lub umysłowe uzdrowić ją mogą. Kilka dni bywała im posłuszną, lecz gdy tylko poczuła się cokolwiek wzmocnioną na siłach, rzucała się znowu w świat jak motyl w płomień świecy. Niekiedy obejmowała moją szyję i długo płakała na mojej piersi. — Odkryj mi — szeptała błagalnie — odkryj mi, Wacławo, tajemnicę tego spokoju, jakiego używasz sama! A gdym jej mówiła, aby wyjechała na wieś, odpoczęła po tych ciężkich trudach, które na wielkim świecie nazywają się zabawami, i znalazła sobie jakie zajęcie, które by ją wybawiło od okropnego znudzenia, którego była ofiarą, rozmyślała długo, robiła najpiękniejsze postanowienia, po czym szła znowu do lustra, stroiła się w najpiękniejsze suknie i jechała na wieczór lub na wizyty. Na wiosnę w końcu udała się do jakichś wód zagranicznych z jedną ze swych światowych przyjaciółek, Michał zaś odjechał na wieś, dokąd wzywały go ważne majątkowe sprawy. Wróciła na początku lata, prędzej, jak zamierzała. Michał na wieść jej przyjazdu pospieszył naturalnie, aby ją powitać. Byłam świadkiem spotkania dwojga małżonków i uderzyło mię pewne zmieszanie i jakby cień niechęci, połączonej z nieśmiałością, z jakimi Zenia powitała męża. Dotąd, jeżeli nie okazywała dlań nigdy żywej miłości, to jednak w obejściu się z mężem zachowywała zupełną swobodę i zaufanie, a nawet odbijały się w nim nieraz oznaki przywiązania i pewnej czułej przyjaźni. Tym razem Zenia na widok męża zarumieniła się, potem zbladła, a potem jeszcze podała mu rękę z gestem, który chciała uczynić serdecznym, lecz który był sztywnym i urzędowym. Michał musiał to spostrzec, bo przystanął nagle, długie spojrzenie utopił w twarzy Zeni, i zamiast uścisnąć ją, jak zwykł to był czynić przy powitaniu, ucałował tylko jej ręce. Gdy podniósł twarz, spostrzegłam, że był bardzo blady, ale uśmiechał się i rozmawiał potem po swojemu z żoną, czule i z tysiącem względów, z obecnymi zaś uprzejmie i wesoło. Nazajutrz i przez wiele dni później spostrzegłam tę samą różnicę, jaka zaszła we wzajemnym obejściu się z sobą małżonków. Zenia nie odzyskała wcale sił i zdrowia, była tak samo rozstrojoną i osłabioną jak przed wyjazdem; ale zdawała się być zarazem ożywiona jakąś wyłączną myślą, która ją tak pochłaniała, że aż popadała chwilami w roztargnienie i zamyślenie nie dające jej spostrzegać tego, co się koło niej działo. Przy tym znajdowałam ją często z gorączkowym rumieńcem na twarzy i niezwykłym blaskiem w oczach; zmienność humoru jej zdwoiła się: z nadzwyczajnej wesołości popadała nagle w głęboką melancholię, z której znowu wynikał nerwowy śmiech i nienaturalne ożywienie w rozmowie i ruchach. Widocznie niezwykły jakiś wypadek zaszedł w jej życiu, a raczej niezwykły jakiś miraż przesunąć się musiał przed jej oczami, bo jak się zdaje, złudne te obrazy, tworzone przez ognistą wyobraźnię i niezapełniony umysł młodej kobiety, były jedynymi wypadkami, jakie wstrząsać mogły tak zresztą łatwą i prostą jej egzystencją. Lubo zaniepokojona o nią, nie pytałam ją naturalnie, wiedząc zresztą, że niedługo pozostanę w nieświadomości. Zenia nie posiadała dumnego i skrytego charakteru Zofii, która, rozdrażniona do najwyższego stopnia przeciwko światu, nie dopuszczała do wnętrza swego żadnego ludzkiego oka. Czuła i wylana dla tych, których kochała, wielomówna i z natury skłonna do zwierzeń się, Zenia, jeśli nie znajdywała przed kim opowiedzieć swych myśli i uczuć, wylać je musiała choćby na papier. Zamknąć się w samej sobie, cierpieć, marzyć w tajemnicy serca było niepodobieństwem dla tej istoty o umyśle rozpierzchłym w gwarze światowym, sercu miękkim jak wosk, duszy nie zajętej i szukającej wszystkiego na zewnątrz siebie. Byłam pewna, że jakąkolwiek była owa tajemnica, którą w niej dostrzegałam, wkrótce sama właścicielka jej odkryje ją przede mną. Tak się i stało. Pewnego popołudnia, gdy wolna na parę godzin od lekcji siedziałam w pokoju Zeni sam na sam z nią, spostrzegłam, że miała wielką chęć mówić mi o czymś, co ją bardzo zajmowało, a tylko wstrzymywała się i poglądała na mnie co chwila, rumieniąc się z nieśmiałością. Nagle ujęła jedną z książek w aksamitnej oprawie, leżących na biurku, i zaczęła machinalnie niby przewracać w niej kartki. Widziałam, że była to księga "Marzeń" i że Zenia oczekiwała niecierpliwie, abym powiedziała do niej: "Pokaż mi tę książkę; czy nie przybyło tam co nowego?" Alem postanowiła sobie nie wyzywać niczym jej zwierzenia i ciągnęłam dalej rozmowę o obojętnych prowadzoną przedmiotach. Rzuciła na mnie kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń, położyła księgę "Marzeń" na biurku, znowu wzięła ją do rąk i znowu spojrzała na mnie, oczekując niby pytania mego czy wezwania; na koniec zerwała się z krzesła i rzuciła mi książkę na kolana. — Przejrzyj to — zawołała rumieniąc się silnie — a zobaczysz tu może kogoś z dawna sobie znajomego! Potem wybiegła z pokoju. Przerzuciłam kartki znanej mi dobrze książki, a gdy spojrzenie moje na jedną z nich upadło, zdrętwiałam cała pod wpływem zdziwienia i przykrego uczucia. Pośród wieńca, uplecionego z cierni i głogu, zobaczyłam naprędce naszkicowany, ale zadziwiająco podobny portret — pana Lubomira! — Więc znowu ten deklamator! — rzekłam do siebie. I długo siedziałam zamyślona, machinalnie poglądając na ów symboliczny wieniec, otaczający długowłosą, o kobiecych rysach twarz "głośnego a pustego dzwonu". Zaprawdę, salonowy romantyk ten, o pozach pasterskich i rycerskich, komediant, wygłaszający na scenie światowej rolę swą, ułożoną z brzmiących, czułostkowych i kwiecistych frazesów wielce mógł być niebezpiecznym dla młodej kobiety, posiadającej więcej wyobraźni niż zdrowego sądu, rozmarzonej, łatwowiernej, pędzącej życie na ubieganiu się za wrażeniami. Cała moja przedkilkoletnia historia z panem Lubomirem ze wszelką wyrazistością szczegółów przesunęła się przed moją pamięcią. Miałamże ją opowiedzieć Zeni? Myślałam nad tym chwilę i postanowiłam, że opowiem ją, gdy nadejdzie stosowna po temu pora. Wiedziałam dobrze, jak nieraz bywa upartym marzenie kobiety wtedy, gdy ona przebudzić się zeń nie chce. Tego dnia nie odeszłam do domu jak zwykle, zaraz po skończeniu lekcji, ale zostałam u Zeni na cały wieczór w nadziei, że odkryję może sposobność stania się jej użyteczną, usunięcia sprzed jej oczu tego nowego a niebezpieczniejszego od wszystkich, jakie były, mirażu. Wieczorem siedziałyśmy obie w nie oświetlonym pokoju przy otwartym oknie, wychodzącym na ogród. Księżyc świecił w pełni i białe światło jego rzucało się prosto na twarz Zeni, podniesioną w górę i oblaną wyrazem rozmarzenia. Przypatrywałam się jej z zajęciem. Pomimo nieregularności rysów była prawdziwie ponętną, a nawet piękną, z bladym swym czołem, otoczonym bujnymi splotami włosów, z rzewnym uśmiechem na pobladłych ustach, z oczami zapadłymi nieco i połyskującymi pośród ciemnawych obwódek, utworzonych bezsennością i pełną wrażeń egzystencją. Ale wdzięk tej młodej kobiety, lubo ponętny i wzbudzający zajęcie, był jakiś chorobliwy, smętny, przerażający niemal oko, bacznie i z przywiązaniem na nią patrzące. Dotknęła mej ręki gorącą dłonią i po cichu opowiedziała mi, jak za granicą u wód spotkała pana Lubomira, jak przywiązał się on do jej kroków, jak wszędzie i zawsze spotykała się z jego spojrzeniem w nią utkwionym, jak bladł i mizerniał pod wpływem wrażenia, jakie na niego wywierała itd. , itd. Nie powiedziała mi tego wyraźnie, ale mogłam wybornie domyślić się z jej mowy, iż wyobrażała sobie, że pan Lubomir rozkochany był w niej tak, jak dotąd żaden śmiertelnik w nikim rozkochany nie był, że miłość jego dla niej była właśnie tą miłością wzniosłą, namiętną, do tragicznych wiodącą końców, taką, o jakiej to piszą w romansach, a jakiej pragnęło zawsze jej niezrozumiane, stęsknione serce. Powtórzyła mi nawet mnóstwo słów, jakie wyrzekł do niej, a w których poznałam wyraźnie dobrze mi niegdyś znanego manekina wypchanego frazesami; i na koniec z dwiema łzami, które zawisły na jej rzęsach, odbijając w sobie srebrny promyk księżyca, powiedziała mi, że jest najnieszczęśliwszą kobietą, bo teraz dopiero poznała, jak bardzo mogłaby kochać i być kochaną, teraz, gdy wszystko już dla niej stracone, gdy sumienie rozkazuje jej odepchnąć od siebie to, w czym szczęście swoje widzi, i szukać pociechy tylko w myśli o... mogile. Słuchając tych zwierzeń Zeni dziwnego doświadczałam wrażenia. Chciało mi się płakać i śmiać zarazem. Żal mnie zdejmował wielki na widok smutnego stanu duszy mojej poczciwej przyjaciółki, a mimo woli obraz "deklamatora" zjawiał się wciąż przed mymi oczami i do śmiechu pobudzał. Gdy jednak Zenia przestała mówić, poczułam się w wielkim kłopocie. I cóż jej w zamian za to zwierzenie się powiedzieć miałam? Nigdy nie sądziłam, aby morały stanowiły w podobnych wypadkach skuteczne lekarstwo. Służą one tylko zwykle za sposób do ostudzenia przyjaźni i do zamknięcia ust osoby, której zamiast współczucia zdaje się, iż znajduje surowy wyrok, wydany na nią i na to, co w danej chwili jest dla niej drogim i uroczym. Człowiekowi, uniesionemu porywem namiętności lub wyobraźni, możesz od deski do deski przepowiedzieć katechizm religijny i obyczajowy nie osiągnąwszy przez to innego skutku, jak ten, że odwróci się od ciebie i nie przestając myśleć i czynić po swojemu pozbawi cię tylko możności podania mu właściwej pomocy i pociechy. Nie obracając tedy przeciwko Zeni i jej złudzeniom ostrych końców religijnego i obyczajowego katechizmu, rzekłam do niej po chwili namysłu: — Dziwi mię tylko trochę, kochana Zeniu, że pan Lubomir, przez kilka lat bywając w domu twej matki, gdyś była jeszcze wolną od wszelkich związków i węzłów, ani trochę nie zajmował się tobą, a dopiero teraz spotkawszy cię już mężatką tak nagle powziął dla ciebie uczucie. . . Zenia zwróciła na mnie oczy pełne zdziwienia. Uwaga ta po raz pierwszy widocznie uderzyła jej umysł. Myślała przez chwilę łamiąc się może z zagadnieniem, jakie jej dałam do rozwiązania, a nie mogąc sobie z nim poradzić nieśmiało szepnęła; — A dlaczegóż by tak było? jak ty o tym sądzisz, Wacławo? — Może dlatego — odpowiedziałam — że miłość, a raczej gra w miłość z mężatką, przynosi wrażenia, za jakimi gonią tacy ludzie jak pan Lubomir, a przy tym nie zobowiązuje do niczego, wtedy gdy podobne uczucie, okazywane pannie, prowadzi koniecznie do ołtarza i obrączki ślubnej. Zenia żywo wysunęła swą rękę z mojej dłoni; — O! jakżeś ty prozaiczna, Wacławo! jakaś ty przy tym podejrzliwa! Jak to, on miałby się bawić w miłość? on, człowiek wypróbowany w szkole nieszczęść? Uśmiechnęłam się mimo woli. Na szczęście, twarz moja pokryta była cieniem padającym od firanki i Zenia uśmiechu mego dojrzeć nie mogła. — Kochana Zeniu — rzekłam — czy ci powiedział kiedy, jakie to były nieszczęścia, których szkołę przebył w swym życiu? Spojrzała na mnie znowu oczyma pełnymi zdziwienia. Znowu nasunęłam jej na myśl uwagę, której nigdy nie uczyniła sobie dotąd. Po chwili odpowiedziała z odcieniem niechęci w głosie: — Nie wiem, jakie były te nieszczęścia jego, ale wiem, iż mówił mi wiele o cierpieniach, jakie poniósł, i ciosach, jakie go dotknęły. A jestem przekonaną, że mówił prawdę, bo taki szlachetny człowiek jak on kłamać nie umie. Na wyrazie "szlachetny" położyła szczególny nacisk. — Droga Zeniu — ozwałam się znowu — choćbym cię miała znudzić mymi pytaniami, poproszę cię, abyś mi powiedziała, jakie przypisujesz znaczenie wyrazowi: szlachetność i czym według ciebie człowiek dowieść może, iż jest szlachetny? — Dziwne doprawdy pytanie zadałaś mi, Wacławo — odparła Zenia, którą niecierpliwił trzeźwy zwrot, jaki nadawałam rozmowie. — Zdaje się, iż każdy przez wyraz szlachetność rozumieć musi wielką prawość charakteru, piękne czyny, wzniosłe i bezinteresowne uczucia. — Niezawodnie — odpowiedziałam. — Otóż twierdząc o panu Lubomirze, iż jest szlachetnym, czy opierasz to swoje zdanie na świadomości o dopełnionych przez niego pięknych jakich czynach albo o dowodach prawości jego charakteru? Zenia z niecierpliwością brwi zsunęła, ale po chwili czoło jej rozpogodziło się. — Naturalnie — zawołała z tryumfem — słyszałam go nieraz mówiącego o miłości bliźniego, o równości pomiędzy sobą wszystkich na świecie ludzi, o męstwie w cierpieniu, o świętym ogniu stałej i bezinteresownej miłości. — Słyszałaś go mówiącego o tym wszystkim... — wyrzekłam z wolna. — O! nieraz — zawołała Zenia — a jak mówi! z jakim zapałem, jak płynnie, jak kwiecisto! — Otóż to — przerwałam — a czy nie słyszałaś czasem, jak na scenie artyści dramatyczni odgrywają rolę bohaterskich kochanków lub wspaniałomyślnych dobroczyńców ludzkości, i czy byłaś zawsze pewną, że ci artyści zszedłszy z teatralnych desek zostawali jako ludzie takimi samymi rycerskimi kochankami i dobroczyńcami rodu ludzkiego? Zenia usunęła się żywo ode mnie i oczy jej cisnęły błyskawicami gniewu. — Jak to! — zawołała — więc ty go masz za aktora? Wzięłam jej ręce, których mi pomimo gniewu nie wzbraniała, i rzekłam po chwili, jak tylko mogłam najłagodniejszym tonem: — Droga moja, szranki salonów, na których pędzisz twe życie, to deski teatralne, a ludzie, którzy jak pan Lubomir nic nie robią, tylko ślizgają się po nich, to aktorowie, mniej lub więcej zręcznie odegrywający obrane przez się role. Zenia wpatrywała się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których i łza żalu migotała, i płonęły iskry zniecierpliwienia. Nagle, jakby sobie coś przypomniała, uderzyła się ręką w czoło i zawołała: — Wszak on się starał o ciebie kiedyś, nieprawdaż? Powiedziałam jej, że tak było w istocie. Pochwyciła mnie za ręce i z całej siły ściskała je w swoich. — Dlaczego mu odmówiłaś? powiedz! — mówiła spiesznie i utopiła w mej twarzy błyszczące, przenikliwe spojrzenie. Przyszedł tedy moment, w którym powinnam była powiedzieć Zeni wszystko, co wiedziałam o człowieku, który uwiódł, nie wiedziałam dobrze, serce jej czy wyobraźnię. — Czy znasz historię nieszczęśliwej Zofii? — spytałam ją. — Czy wiesz, jakim sposobem została doprowadzona do zawarcia nieszczęśliwego małżeństwa z twoim bratem? Czy wiesz, jak postępował z nią pan Lubomir? Słabym głosem powiedziała mi, że nic a nic nie zna tej całej historii, że tylko słyszała nieraz, jak pan Lubomir wyrażał się o siostrze swej z nadzwyczajną miłością i z najgłębszym żalem, co jednak nie przeszkadzało mu stanowczo i najenergiczniej w świecie potępiać postępek Zofii i gorzkimi słowy ubolewać nad upadkiem moralności i obyczajów, którego ona smutnym była przykładem. — Od pewnego nawet czasu — mówiła Zenia — przestał całkiem wspominać o Zofii, a gdy ktokolwiek wspomina o niej wobec niego, z ponurą rozpaczą, lecz zarazem ze świętym oburzeniem powtarza: "Nie mam siostry! " Przy tych wyrazach dwie łzy pojawiają się zwykle w jego źrenicach. — Proszę — wymówiłam nie mogąc opanować przykrego wzruszenia, jakiego doznawałam — ze świętym więc oburzeniem wspomina on o błędzie, popełnionym przez jego siostrę, a jednak nie przeszkadza mu to najgorętszą miłość objawiać względem ciebie, która przecie także jesteś mężatką! Zenia wydawała się nadzwyczajnie pomieszaną tym nowym zagadnieniem moim. — A! — szepnęła po chwili — jeden wyraz usprawiedliwić go może: on kocha, Wacławo! — Bądź logiczną, kochana Zeniu — rzekłam — jeżeli pan Lubomir wyrazem tym, a raczej uczuciem, jakie wyraz ten przedstawia usprawiedliwia się przed samym sobą, dlaczegóż równie nie znajduje w nim usprawiedliwienia swej siostry? Zenia obu dłońmi pochwyciła się za głowę. — Okropność, Wacławo! — zawołała — jaki ty masz szczególny dar wikłania wszystkiego w sprzeczności i zagadki. — Być może — rzekłam — ale zarazem podejmuję się wyjaśnić ci te sprzeczności i rozwiązać zagadki. To rzekłszy przysunęłam się bliżej do niej i ze wszelkimi szczegółami, które bardzo wyraźnie uwydatnione miałam w pamięci, opowiedziałam jej historię Zofii i pana Władysława, w której tak ważną a zgubną rolę odegrał pan Lubomir. Gdy skończyłam opowiadać, Zenia spazmatycznie płakała nie mogąc wymówić do mnie ani słowa. Śród łez powtarzała tylko ciągle: — Biedna Zosia! Biedna Zosia! Wkrótce jednak łzy oschły na jej oczach i tryumfująco patrząc na mnie zawołała: — I cóż stąd? Wszakże to było przed kilku laty. Ludzie zmieniają się i on się zmienił; teraz by pewno inaczej, wcale inaczej postąpił, ponieważ teraz jest on bardzo, bardzo szlachetny! Podziwiałam upór, z jakim pewne istoty trzymają się widma swej wyobraźni. — Zdaje mi się — rzekłam — iż nie powiedziałam ci jeszcze, dlaczego odmówiłam panu Lubomirowi, kiedy się starał o moją rękę. — Nie chcę, nie chcę słuchać niczego! — zawołała Zenia prawie ze łzami i obie ręce przykładając do oczu. — Wiem o tym, kochana Wacławo, że jesteś chodzącym rozsądkiem, ale zarazem przebacz mi, gdy powiem, że bywasz niekiedy okropną prozą. Szczególniejszym sposobem lubisz nad wszystkim zastanawiać się, we wszystko się zaciekać; każdą myśl, każdy postępek, każdą osobę rozbierasz na drobne cząstki, i na wzór dzieci, układających łamigłówki, spajasz je potem, aby przekonać się czy dobrze do siebie przystają. Otóż wybacz mi, ale powiem ci otwarcie, iż pomimo że cię kocham i uwielbiam twoje przymioty, nie czuję się zdolną do naśladowania cię w układaniu łamigłówek. Moje życie składa się całe z tęsknoty i wrażeń, marzenie jest moim życiem; nie odbieraj mi ich, nie budź mię... nie wydzieraj mi tej wiary mojej, jaką mam, że znalazłam przecie choć raz człowieka, zdolnego do wielkiej, wzniosłej, szlachetnej miłości, zdolnego umrzeć dla mnie albo wraz ze mną... O! nie odbieraj mi tej wiary i tego marzenia swoim chłodnym rozumowaniem... Ty masz jeszcze wszystko przed sobą, wolno ci wszystkiego spodziewać się i pragnąć... ja mam tylko marzenia moje, a gdy skończą się one, skończy się zarazem i moje życie, i chłodna mogiła przyjmie mnie na łono swoje, wiecznie spokojne i już wiecznie ciche... O! Wacławo, zapłacz choć raz na grobie moim, gdy nie będzie mię już na tym ziemskim padole płaczu! "Śmierć", "mogiła" były to zwrotki, zjawiające się na ustach Zeni zawsze, ilekroć była zmartwioną, rozdrażnioną lub znudzoną. Wyznaję jednak, że o ile te wybryki uniesienia młodej kobiety rozśmieszały mię wtedy, gdy widziałam ją zdrową, hożą i rumianą, o tyle przykre czyniły na mnie wrażenie teraz, gdy kibić jej stała się chorobliwie szczupłą i bezsilną, a twarz przybrała tę bladość niezdrową, zza jakiej przeglądają nieuniknione choroby, nie tylko już ducha, ale i ciała. Tymczasem, patrząc na nią, można było z łatwością uwierzyć, iż znajdowała się na padole płaczu. Rzęsiste łzy płynęły z jej oczu i przeciekały przez białe palce, którymi starała się twarz swą okrywać, pierś jej głośnym podnosiła się łkaniem. Uspokoić ją nie było rzeczą łatwą, tym bardziej, że dostała po chwili nerwowego ataku spazmatycznego śmiechu itd. Doprawdy nie wyobrażam sobie smutniejszego i bardziej po— żałowania godnego stanu jak ten, w którym zostawała ta młoda kobieta, tak dobra jednak z natury, tak pełna wdzięku, bogata, kochana. Służące jej, które pomagały mi trzeźwić ją i rozbierać, młode, hoże i zupełnie zadowolone ze swego losu, wyglądały przy niej jak królewny panujące w krainie szczęśliwości. Na koniec uspokoiła się nieco i z bladym uśmiechem wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Ale zaledwie chciałam przemówić do niej, przerwała mi z błagalnym prawie wyrazem w oczach: — O! proszę cię, nie mów mi tylko nic złego o nim! W milczeniu więc pocałowałam ją w czoło i przyrzekłam, że nazajutrz przyjdę do niej znowu po skończonych lekcjach. Miałam już właśnie w towarzystwie służącego udać się do domu, gdy u wejścia do przedpokoju spotkałam Michała, który powracał z miasta. Jedna tylko lampa słabo bardzo oświetlała obszerną jadalnię, wśród zmroku więc nie od razu zostałam spostrzeżona przez wchodzącego. Uderzył mię posępny wyraz, jaki miał na twarzy, gdy sądził, że nie jest przez nikogo widzianym. Oczy trzymał utkwione w ziemię, postępował wolnym i ciężkim krokiem i co moment przesuwał dłoń po zachmurzonym czole. Spostrzegłszy moją obecność, przystąpił do mnie z żywością i powitawszy mię jak zwykle pocałowaniem w rękę wymówił: — Jakżeś pani znalazła dzisiaj moją biedną żonę? Głos jego był miękki i łagodny jak zwykle, tylko nieco zniżony i ochrypły jak u człowieka, który budzi się nagle ze snu lub długiego milczenia i zadumy. Trudno wyrazić głębokość i rzewność dźwięku, z jakim wymówił wyraz "biedna". Uścisnęłam mu rękę z prawdziwym współczuciem. — Żona pana — rzekłam — potrzebuje teraz więcej jak kiedy pańskich starań i pobłażliwości. — Tak, tak! — wymówił — wiem o tym! Dziękuję pani. Przy ostatnim wyrazie pocałował mię znowu w rękę i odszedł. Za cóż mi podziękował? Czy za współczucie dla siebie, jakie mógł czytać w moich oczach? Czy za to, żem go prosiła o pobłażliwość dla jego żony? Gotowam była sądzić, że dziękował mi za to, iż sama byłam dla niej pobłażliwą. W istocie, człowiek ten zdawał się wcale nie myśleć o sobie. Stojąc na progu widziałam, jak przeszedł długą amfiladę nieśmiałym krokiem, zbliżył się do zamkniętych drzwi pokoju Zeni i zapukał. I widziałam, jak wyszła panna służąca Zeni i coś mu powiedziała, zapewne, że pani jej usnęła już albo jest zmęczoną i z nikim rozmawiać nie może, bo skinął parę razy głową jak człowiek, który zgadza się na to, co mu powiedziano, i wolnym znowu krokiem zmierzał w inną stronę mieszkania. Widocznie więc rzeczy przybierały bardzo poważny charakter; przesilenie, mające prędzej czy później zajść w życiu młodej kobiety, zbliżało się. Miałaż z niego dla niej wyniknąć śmierć moralna lub odrodzenie? Drżałam cała wspominając Zenię. I z przerażeniem zakrywałam sobie oczy na myśl o losach okropnych, jakie gotuje kobietom fatalny kierunek, nadawany przez świat i wychowanie ich sercom i umysłom. Jakże miłym, spokojnym wydał mi się dnia tego mój kątek domowy! I kiedy matka moja, z niecierpliwością oczekująca na mój spóźniony dnia tego powrót, otworzyła mi swe ramiona, i kiedy usiadłam obok niej i drogą jej głowę oparłam na moim ramieniu, i kiedy naprzeciw nas usiadła Emilka ze swą pogodną, dobrą twarzą i książką w ręku, którą nam głośno czytała, i Madzia w koronie z kruczych warkoczów nad czołem, i Franuś ze swym wesołym wzrokiem, niekiedy tylko ciskającym iskry na piękną głowę Madzi, i stara piastunka moja ze swą nieodstępną pończochą w ręku, i gdy na to całe nasze domowe gronko spłynął biały blask lampy poczciwej, która już nam od kilku lat przyświecała co wieczór, a przez otwarte okna gdy wionęła słodka woń kwitnących w ogródku kwiatów, i szelest listków, poruszanych nocnym wietrzykiem, zaszumiał, i parę gwiazd niebieskich wyjrzało zza zieleni wazonów, i gdy orzuciłam wzrokiem te wszystkie drogie mi twarze, jakie miałam przed sobą, i wsłuchałam się w spokój, który nas wszystkich otaczał; jako bolesna sprzecz— ność stanął mi przed wyobraźnią pokój Zeni, napełniony wonią narkotyków, służących do uspokojenia zbuntowanych nerwów, blada twarz jej z nabrzękłymi od płaczu oczami, śmiech serdeczny, płacz spazmatyczny, westchnienia pierś jej podnoszące, wszystkie, słowem, tortury, zadawane młodej kobiecie rozognioną wyobraźnią i nie zajętym życiem. Gdy wyobraziłam sobie to wszystko i raz jeszcze obejrzałam się wkoło siebie, byłam pewną, że z gałązką oliwną w ręku siedzę na tronie królestwa szczęśliwości. Nazajutrz nie zobaczyłam Zeni przez cały ranek, bo przyjmowała licznych gości, którym ja znowu ukazać się nie miałam chęci. W ciągu dnia weszłam do jej buduaru, aby zabrać potrzebne mi książki, które tam zostawiłam była przez zapomnienie, i w przyległym pokoju usłyszałam żywą, prowadzoną przez kilka osób rozmowę. Stanęłam jak wryta na środku pokoju, bo pomiędzy wszystkimi innymi głosami poznałam jeden głos dobrze mi znany, głos, który podnosił się ze świętym zapałem, słabnął i rozwiewał się w miękkim rozrzewnieniu, dźwięczał jak struny arfy tkliwymi tonami, powlekał się tragiczną posępnością, jak głos pierwszego kochanka w komedii, przybierał, słowem, wszystkie tony, wszystkie modulacje, oprócz jednego tonu prostoty, oprócz jednej modulacji, w której by brzmiała uczciwość. — Tak, panowie! — brzmiał za drzwiami pokoju, w którym stałam, głos pana Lubomira, tym razem świętym zdjęty zapałem. — Tak, panowie, upadliśmy bardzo, bardzo, skarłowacieliśmy, panowie. (O! jakaż to była prawda, jeśli stosował ją do siebie i sobie podobnych! ) — Skarłowacieliśmy, panowie! Przestaliśmy doświadczać uczuć silnych, wzruszeń nadzwyczajnych, oddaliliśmy się od pierwotnej prostoty natury (o! jakążby mówił prawdę, gdyby ją był stosował do siebie!), przesiąkliśmy na wskroś płochą lekkością światową, nie znamy, co to praca, nie umiemy cenić zasługi... Nie mogłam słuchać dalej, taka mię zdjęła odraza, a zarazem tak gwałtowną czułam ochotę głośnym wybuchnąć śmiechem. Pochwyciłam więc moje książki i wychodziłam z pokoju. Na progu tylko posłyszałam jeszcze, jak gwar głosów pokrył na chwilę głos pana Lubomira i jak po chwili głos ten wydobył się znowu, niby z odmętu fal szemrzących, i innymi już zabrzmiał dźwiękami. Zamiast świętego zapału, który grzmiał przed chwilą, dźwięczały w nim drżące tony serca, "wypróbowanego w szkole nieszczęść i umierającego z tęsknoty za wszystkimi ideałami, możebnymi i niemożebnymi". — Ideał, panowie, to kwiat przeczysty, który rozwija kielich swój pod promieniami ożywczego słońca! Ideał, panowie, jest jeden, wiekuisty, nieśmiertelny, niezmożony, błogosławiony, anielski, święty! Przeskoczyłam próg jednym skokiem, aby nie słyszeć dalszego ciągu tych przymiotników, które byłyby wszystkie bardzo piękne, gdyby w połączeniu swoim przedstawiały choć kroplę zdrowego sensu. O! wieczni komedianci tego świata, który sam wiecznie odgrywa komedię! o manekiny, napchane frazesami, pozytywki, grające za pokręceniem korby, dzwony głośne a puste, gdybyście za czasów Mojżeszowych znani byli na świecie, prawodawca izraelski zamiast chmury niewinnej szarańczy rzuciłby garść was pomiędzy niewiernych Egipcjan, a tym sposobem oszczędziłby sobie trudu urządzania drugiej jeszcze plagi, bo gęsta mgła wychodząca z głów waszych zaciemniałaby tak horyzont Egiptu, że plaga ciemności wcale by się już tam niepotrzebną stała! Z tą myślą oddalałam się od bawialnego salonu Zeni, w którym gwarnie rozmawiało zgromadzone towarzystwo, nie tak jednak gwarnie, aby głos pana Lubomira długo jeszcze nie obijał się o moje uszy. Wieczorem dnia tego zobaczyłam Zenię. Była więcej jeszcze niż wczoraj rozmarzona nowym swoim mirażem. Widziałam ją głęboko zamyślającą się chwilami, po czym śmiała się i rozmawiała z gorączkowym ożywieniem. W dwa dni potem przyszła kolej na wyrzuty sumienia. — Niegodziwa jestem! — wołała zalewając się łzami — Michał taki dobry dla mnie, tak kocha mnie... przysięgałam mu być wierną i kochającą żoną, a jednak myślę o innym, zajmuję się innym... Położyła rękę na sercu i byłam pewna, że chciała powiedzieć: "Kocham innego! " Lecz tylko powstrzymała się nagle. — Co ty myślisz o mnie? — pytała z gorączkowym niepokojem zarzucając mi ręce na szyję. — Stracisz dla mnie szacunek, przestaniesz mię kochać! O! będziesz miała najzupełniejszą słuszność! Jam niewarta twego szacunku. Mam najlepszego w świecie męża, a nie umiem go cenić! Biegała po pokoju wzdłuż i wszerz i targała sobie warkocze, które w nieładzie opadały jej na ramiona. Stanęła nagle i załamując ręce zawołała: — On dobry, najlepszy, kocha mię! Ale cóż? On mię nie rozumie! Temu, kto pierwszy poddał ten wyraz, najczęściej nie mający żadnego sensu, młodym rozmarzonym kobietom, życzyłabym w tej chwili, aby na wieki wieczne pochłonięty został przez najgłębsze czeluście piekielne. — Zeniu! — mówiłam biorąc za rękę moją zrozpaczoną przyjaciółkę i usiłując ją choć trochę przyprowadzić do rozsądku — powiedz mi choć raz jeszcze, co jest w tobie takiego, czego twój mąż nie rozumie? Odkryj to przed nim, spróbuj, może zrozumie! Za całą odpowiedź Zenia westchnęła i szepnęła: — O! to życie, życie! Jak widzę, szczęścia i spokoju szukać mi wypada tylko... w mogile. To rzekłszy usiadła przed biurkiem z twarzą natchnioną, otworzyła księgę "Marzeń" i wyrysowała w niej mogiłę, na mogile grobowiec, nad grobowcem dwa cyprysy czy dwie wierzby, a u dołu napisała okrągło, wyraźnie: "Z e n o n a". Potem przymierzyła nową suknię, którą jej przyniosła panna służąca, potem jeszcze wydała służbie rozkazy co do jutrzejszego obiadu, na który zaprosiła wiele gości, potem rzuciła się na sofkę, wydając się cała na łup najczarniejszym i zupełnie szczerym zgryzotom sumienia, na koniec otworzyła okno i patrzyła na księżyc. Przy jakim to zajęciu zostawiłam ją odchodząc do domu. Nie pamiętam już, ile dni taki stan rzeczy trwał w domu Zeni, wiem tylko, że położenie moje stawało się coraz trudniejszym. Byłam jedyną jej powiernicą, widziałam, że z zawiązanymi oczami biegła ku przepaści, i nie miałam sposobu, aby ją uratować. Wszystkie moje przedstawienia i uwagi, otwarte nawet wypowiedzenie zdania, jakie miałam o panu Lubomirze, rozwijanie nareszcie najpiękniejszych teorii moralnych i społecznych, jakie pochwyciłam jako broń ostateczną, wszystko to na koniec taki miało skutek, że wytrzeźwiało Zenię na moment, wprawiało ją w wątpliwości, oddawało na łup zgryzotom, pogrążało w rozpaczy; aż na koniec, wobec pierwszego dojrzanego księżycowego promienia, wobec pierwszego usłyszanego przez nią dźwięku muzyki, wobec, słowem, czegokolwiek, co podrażnić mogło nerwy lub rozbudzić wyobraźnię, znikało, ulatniało się i z tym większą siłą rzucało Zenię na pełne morze złudzeń, rojeń, łez, westchnień, całej tej gorączki, której była, jednym słowem, najnieszczęśliwszą ofiarą. Komiczną stronę tego wszystkiego dostrzegam dopiero teraz, ale naówczas widziałam tylko tragiczną, która zaiste przeważała nad pierwszą, dla kogoś mianowicie, kto patrzył na udręczoną, a raczej dręczącą się kobietę okiem kochającym, poważnym, bardziej usposobionym do współcierpienia niż do śmiechu, a nade wszystko trwożnie dopatrującym końca tej historii, która jakkolwiek miała ustępy podobne do krotochwili, rozwiązać się mogła w sposób wcale dramatyczny. Na domiar nieszczęścia z Michałem nie mogłam się spotkać bez pewnego poczucia wstydu i wewnętrznego zmieszania. Szanowałam tego człowieka dla istotnych zalet, jakie w nim dojrzałam; obudzał on we mnie współczucie siłą i pobłażliwością uczucia, jakie miał dla Zeni, a obok tego zdawało mi się, że przyjmując u żony jego rolę powiernicy i nie znajdując w sobie nic, czym bym mogła oddalić nieszczęście, dotykające ich obojga, stawałam się winną przeciwko niemu. Zdawało mi się że oczy Michała przestały być w owej porze blade i mętne, a nabrały dziwnej przenikliwości, która jednak nie umniejszała dobroci tkwiącej w ich głębi. Wmawiałam w siebie, że ta przenikliwość, z jaką zdawało mi się, że patrzył teraz na otaczające go osoby, istniała tylko w mojej rozbudzonej wyobraźni i była tylko przywidzeniem. Potem przekonałam się, że widziałam dobrze i że oczy Michała w istocie przestały być naówczas blade, omglone i dobroduszne. Parę razy dojrzałam w nich blask niemal ponury; innym razem zdawało mi się, że miał na twarzy wyraz pełen dziwnej jakiejś stanowczości, sprzeczającej się widocznie ze zwykłą miękkością jego charakteru. Nigdy jednak nie mogłam być pewną trafności moich spostrzeżeń, bo nie śmiałam patrzeć prosto w twarz Michała i przed spojrzeniem jego, które częściej zwracało się na twarz moją, niby szukając na niej nadziei jakiejś lub jakichś wieści pożądanych czy strasznych, spuszczałam oczy, rumieniłam się po uszy jak dziecko złapane na gorącym uczynku. Położenie to do najwyższego stopnia wstrętne było memu poczuciu prawości i bolesne dla serca, które nie mogło obojętnie patrzyć na cierpienia cudze, jakie by kolwiek było ich źródło. Parę razy postanowiłam sobie pod jakimkolwiek pozorem przestać widywać się z Zenią na czas jakiś; ale powstrzymywał mię zawsze skrupuł opuszczania przyjaciółki w najniebezpieczniejszej dla niej chwili. Poczuwałam gniew głuchy myśląc, że cała ta plątanina i wszystkie te nieszczęścia były sprawą jednego głupca, udającego mądrość, obłudnika, pozującego za bohatera, próżniaka, pracującego językiem i oczami, którymi udawał uczucia, jakich nie miał, i dziwiłam się łatwowierności kobiet, które dają się łapać na podobnie pospolite wędki, a zarazem doskonale pojmowałam przyczyny tej łatwowierności, boć i sama ulegałam jej kiedyś. Bądź co bądź nie mogłam wytrwać dłużej w tak krzywym położeniu, w jakim postawiła mię świadomość o smutnym stanie serca i umysłu Zeni, i postanowiłam zasięgnąć w tej mierze rady mojej matki, choć i tu, zdradzając czyjąś tajemnicę, nie miałam być zupełnie w zgodzie z samą sobą. Najniespodzianiej w świecie sprawa, tak bardzo obchodząca mię i kłopocąca, wcale inną przybrała postać. Pewnego dnia weszłam do bawialnego salonu Zeni, gdzie znalazłam zebrane dość liczne towarzystwo, i z rozmowy, jaką prowadzono, dowiedziałam się, że pan Lubomir miał za parę dni opuścić W. i udać się do swoich majątków o kilkadziesiąt mil odległych. Na wieść tę odetchnęłam swobodniej i zapytałam, czy Lubomir na długo odjeżdżał? Powiedziano mi, że na parę tygodni. Spojrzałam na Zenię i zobaczyłam taki wyraz przejmującego cierpienia, który mimo wysiłków, jakie czyniła, aby go ukryć przed gośćmi, twarz jej okrywał, że aż mi się na płacz zebrało i musiałam prędko opuścić towarzystwo. Tego dnia odeszłam do domu wcześnie i z Zenią nie widziałam się wcale sam na sam. Nazajutrz około południa, gdy tylko skończyłam poranne lekcje, udałam się do jej pokojów. W buduarze nie znalazłam nikogo, za to w przyległym salonie rozmawiano. Poznałam głos Zeni i Lubomira. Nie sądziłam, aby byli sami, i nie widziałam potrzeby oddalić się: machinalnie więc przerzucałam księgę "Marzeń", rozmyślając nad tym, czy mam wejść do salonu, czy tu czekać, dopóki Zenia nie opuści swych gości. Nagle usłyszałam głos Lubomira, uposażony tym razem wszystkimi właściwymi mu odcieniami brzmień ponurych i sentymentalnych. — Odjeżdżam! — mówił — żelazna ręka okrutnej konieczności oddala mię od jedynego miejsca, na którym zbolałe serce moje znaleźć może pociechę... gorzką, rozpaczną pociechę, tak, rozpaczną! Tu głos Lubomira przybrał dźwięki nieprawdopodobnie ponure. — Niemniej jednak pociechę, za jaką nie oddałbym wszystkich skarbów tej ziemi, gdyby one były w mym posiadaniu... wszystkich rozkoszy rajskich... Dalej nie mogłam dosłyszeć, bo głos rozpłynął się miękką falą roztkliwionego szeptu. — Pani! — rozpoczął znowu głos po krótkiej chwili przestanku. — O, pani! czyliż na te ciężkie dni tęsknoty i rozpaczy nie dasz mi ani jednego słowa nadziei, pociechy, które by było dla mnie gwiazdą, rozświetlającą grube ciemności nocy, w jaką zapadnę? Prawdziwie nie zważając na to, że był moim bliźnim, że zatem winna mu byłam chrześcijańską miłość i przebaczenie, życzyłam mu z całego serca, aby zapadł w najgrubsze ciemności i więcej już z nich nie wyszedł na światłość dzienną. Nastała chwila milczenia. Z najżywszą niespokojnością oczekiwałam odpowiedzi Zeni. — Nigdy nie przestanę życzyć panu szczęścia — wymówiła głosem tak słabym, że ledwie dosłyszeć ją mogłam. Śmiech szyderczy wyrwał się na te słowa z rozdartej ponurą rozpaczą piersi Lubomira. — Szczęścia! — śmiał się z goryczą — szczęścia! — powtórzył głosem człowieka, którego żywcem zakopują do ziemi — o pani! straciłem wszelką jego nadzieję. Dusza moja chora... jedna tylko na świecie jest ręka, która uzdrowić ją zdolna; niestety! ręka ta należeć do mnie nie może... Tu nastąpiło kolosalne westchnienie piersi, w której chora dusza obrała swe siedlisko; potem była znowu chwila milczenia i znowu ozwał się głos złamany boleścią, przechodzącą niemal siły nie tylko pojedynczego człowieka, ale nawet całej ludzkości, zebranej do jednego miejsca. — Tak, pani! fale życia unosiły mię po szerokim oceanie świata i byłem jako łódka bez kierowniczego wiosła, jako okręt pozbawiony masztów swych i busoli. Podobny do wędrowca, zbłąkanego na piaszczystych wydmach pustyni, spragniony wszystkiego, co piękne i dobre, spragniony miłości prawdziwej, wielkiej, namiętnej, szukałem niespokojnym wzrokiem oazy, na której by spocząć mogły oczy moje i serce... Zerwałam się z krzesła na równe nogi. "Wielki Boże! — zawołałam w duchu — a toż słowo w słowo to samo, co prawił mnie przed kilku laty: ani jeden wyraz nie został wyrzucony, ani jeden dodany! Apostrofa zachowała się w pamięci tego człowieka tak cała i nienaruszona jak owoc na zimę zachowany w occie! " I gdyby tam za ścianą nie siedziała biedna przyjaciółka moja, blada, znękana, oszukiwana, najbezczelniej uwodzona, i gdyby mię serce nie bolało bardzo nad jej upokorzeniem, jakiego sama nie czuła, nad smutną rolą, jaką bezwiednie odegrywała, parsknęłabym w owej chwili głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem! Lubomir mówił dalej: — Ale przyszła chwila, w której oczom moim ukazał się kwiat czarownej piękności, serce moje ujrzało i odgadło upragnioną oazę... Było to znowu wierne powtórzenie słów, wyrzeczonych do mnie przed kilku laty. Po tym nowym popisie zadziwiającej pamięci, jaką posiadał, Lubomir milczał chwilę, jakby zbierał wszystkie swe siły na wyrzeczenie jakiegoś wielkiego czy ostatecznego słowa, aż w końcu wymówił z wybuchem przerażającej rozpaczy w głosie: — Biada mi! na oazie tej osiadł kto inny; dla mnie zostały drogi cierniste, wiodące do bliskiej... mogiły! Był to koniec apostrofy, ułagodzonej według okoliczności. Nastało parę minut milczenia. — Panie! — ozwał się po chwili cichy i drżący głos Zeni — ludzie, którzy się rozumieją, ludzie, którzy posiadają bratnie duchy, mogą oderwać się od ziemi i więzów ziemskich, a szukać pociechy w wyższych sferach marzeń i lepszego życia. Po tych wyrazach Zeni odetchnęłam swobodniej. Była to bowiem jeszcze historia serca zawieszonego na promieniu księżyca. — Pani! — odpowiedział Lubomir — okrutna natura utworzyła człowieka w ten sposób, że lubo duch jego unosić się zdoła w podniebne sfery, nie dotknięte nieczystym tchnieniem tej ziemi, toć jednak nie może on oderwać się całkiem od tej pierwotnej matki swojej... "Brawo! — pomyślałam — i otóż bohater cnoty zmienia się w węża — kusiciela". — Pani! — ciągnął pan Lubomir — jestem człowiekiem zupełnie duchowym, niemniej jednak spojrzenie twoich cudownych oczów, zwrócone na mnie, dotknięcie twej ręki śnieżnej, a nawet choćby szelest twej szaty wprawia mię we wszystkie zachwyty i rozkosze, właściwe śmiertelnikom... Tu posłyszałam szelest jedwabnej sukni, sprawiony jakby gwałtownym usunięciem się Zeni. Zarazem z piersi jej wydarł się okrzyk, złożony z łez, bojaźni, gniewu i upojenia: — O, panie! Zardrżałam. Pojęłam całą głębokość przepaści, nad jaką Zenia stanęła z nierozwagą rozpieszczonego dziecka, z zaślepieniem kobiety, czującej dotkliwą pustkę w sercu i życiu. Wahałam się, czy mam wejść do salonu, czy zostać, czy odejść w inną stronę. Nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu znajdowałam się w podobnym kłopocie. W salonie tymczasem słyszałam kolosalne westchnienia Lubomira i cichy szept jego, który w uchu moim brzmiał przykro, demonicznie jakoś. Nagle w dalszych pokojach dały się słyszeć powolne i głośne męskie stąpania. Po chwili ozwał się w salonie głos Michała. Wymawiał zwyczajne powitalne słowa, ogólnikowe frazesy, od jakich zwykle rozpoczynają się rozmowy w salonach; ale sposób, jakim mówił, intonacja jego głosu była tak dziwna, że aż mi się serce mocno ścisnęło. Po sztucznych wybuchach sztucznych uczuć, jakich przed chwilą niewidzialnym byłam świadkiem, z większą jeszcze wyrazistością brzmiały mi w uszach dźwięki istotnie zranionego serca, jakie pomimo zwyczajności rozmowy wychodziły z piersi Michała. Lubomir oddalił się w kilka minut po wejściu gospodarza domu. Słyszałam, że Michał razem z nim opuścił salon, a w kilka sekund potem otworzyły się z trzaskiem drzwi buduaru i wbiegła przez nie Zenia z czołem bardzo bladym, dwoma szkarłatnymi rumieńcami, wyciśnionymi na policzkach, drżącymi usty i oczami błyszczącymi od łez. Trudno opisać stan, w jakim upadła na kanapkę, zakrywając sobie oczy, drżąc, wzdychając, łkając. Było to najokropniejsze pomieszanie upojenia, wyrzutów sobie samej czynionych, trwogi, żalu itd. Uspokoiwszy się nieco wyznała mi z drżeniem, że Lubomir w zapale miłosnych oświadczeń ukląkł był przed nią, i że w tej samej właśnie chwili wszedł do salonu Michał, a lubo obejście jego było takie, jak gdyby nic wcale nie spostrzegł, to jednak Zenia nie była pewną, czy w istocie tak było, czy tylko tak udawał. Wtedy nie mogąc powstrzymać się dłużej powiedziałam jej z energią, z jaką dotąd nigdy nie przemawiałam do niej: — Kochana Zeniu, zdradzasz zaufanie i ranisz serce człowieka zacnego i który cię szczerze kocha, narażasz siebie i jego na najokropniejsze nieszczęścia. Ale wyjdźże teraz do twego przedpokoju i zobacz, czy człowiek, dla którego to wszystko czynisz, którejkolwiek z pokojówek twoich nie powtarza w tej chwili tego, co przed kilku minutami mówił ci na klęczkach. Zenia zerwała się i stanęła przede mną z rozpłomienioną twarzą i wzrokiem. — Co? co mówisz? — krzyknęła. Najkrócej, jak tylko mogłam, ale nie opuszczając żadnego szczegółu, opowiedziałam jej wszystko, co zaszło przed kilku laty pomiędzy mną a Lubomirem. Patrzyła na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, a gdy skończyłam mówić, zaśmiała się z przymusem i rzekła: — Jak widzę, Wacławo, omyliłam się na tobie. Miałam cię za osobę nieprzystępną żadnemu kłamstwu, tymczasem widzę, że dla wyleczenia mię, jak powiadasz, z moich złudzeń, jesteś zdolną skomponować podobnie potworną historię... Słowa te lepiej jak wszystko dały mi miarę o sile wrażenia, jakiemu ulegała. Pomimo całego współczucia, jakie miałam dla niej, widziałam, że rola moja była zupełnie skończoną i że nic a nic poradzić nie mogłam przeciwko złemu, które ją unosiło. — Skoro więc mnie nie wierzysz — rzekłam — niech między nami nigdy więcej mowy o tym nie będzie. — Bardzo dobrze — odpowiedziała Zenia z porywczością i stanowczością kobiety, która w każdym, kto nie schlebia jej urojeniu i pragnieniom, gotowa jest widzieć swego śmiertelnego wroga. I w istocie mijały dnie, a Zenia nie zwierzała się już wcale przede mną. Mało zresztą ją widywałam, bo więcej jak kiedy zajmowały mię uczennice moje, które tak prędko już opuścić mię miały. Nie wiedziałabym nawet o tym, czy Lubomir wrócił lub nie ze swej wycieczki, gdyby nie Emilka, która będąc parę razy u Zeni słyszała o tym, że jest jeszcze nieobecny, i że nikt dotąd żadnej nie otrzymał o nim wieści. Zenia przez cały czas była blada i zamyślona, mniej oddawała się towarzystwu, a o ile mogłam wnieść, widując ją od czasu do czasu, całe dnie trawiła leżąc na kozetce z oczami wlepionymi w sufit albo w książkę romansową, a całe wieczory przesiadywała u okna patrząc na księżyc, a kiedy księżyca nie było, na gwiazdy albo na chmury. Znalazłam ją parę razy nad księgą "Marzeń" i nad księgą "Łez"; w pierwszej coś rysowała, a w drugiej coś pisała, ale ponieważ nie zażądałam, aby mi pokazała na nowo tę skarbnicę swoich tajemnic, nie widziałam nowych grobowców i nie czytałam nowych ód i elegii, jakie tam przybyć musiały. Michał wyjeżdżał na wieś, powracał, znowu odjeżdżał i wracał, a ile razy go spotykałam, całował mię w rękę na powitanie i pożegnanie, ale ani jednego słowa, oprócz zwyczajnego "dzień dobry" i "do zobaczenia", nie wyrzekł do mnie. Zdaje mi się, że przez cały ten czas do nikogo nie mówił, lubo obejście się jego było niezmiernie uprzejme i grzeczne, a wyraz twarzy łagodny jak dawniej, z dodatkiem tylko cierpienia, usilnie ukrywanego w głębi źrenic... Nie pamiętam dobrze, ile w ten sposób minęło tygodni, zdaje mi się jednak, że nie mniej jak pięć lub sześć, i tylko już parę miesięcy zostawało do dnia, w którym miałam pożegnać uczennice moje, a zarazem zaprzestać codziennego uczęszczania do domu Zeni. Pewnego ranka weszłam, jak zwykle, bocznymi wschodami do gabinetu, w którym przy okrągłym stole siedziały już moje panienki czytając, pisząc i oczekując na mnie. Zdjęłam okrycie, kapelusz i miałam wraz z nimi zasiąść do codziennych prac naszych, gdy otworzyły się z trzaskiem drzwi i wpadła przez nie panna służąca Zeni ze wszelkimi oznakami pomieszania i przestrachu na twarzy. — Panienko! — zawołała zwracając się do mnie — pani nasza dostała okropnego nerwowego ataku i woła na gwałt, że chce się widzieć z panienką! Naturalnie pobiegłam natychmiast do sypialni Zeni. Tylko co znać zerwała się z pościeli, bo leżała na kozetce, owinięta tylko fałdzistym peniuarem i z rozrzuconymi włosami. Gdy ujrzała mię wchodzącą, wybuchnęła głośnym spazmatycznym śmiechem i płaczem, śród którego nie była zdolną ani jednego przemówić słowa. Domyślając się, że coś nadzwyczajnego wydarzyć się musiało, usunęłam służącą i sama trzeźwić ją zaczęłam, a gdy oblewałam jej twarz rzeźwiącymi płynami i klęcząc przy niej starałam się rozgrzać ręce jej zimne jak lód, pomimo że twarz miała rozpaloną od łez i gorączki, spostrzegłam, że w dłoni zaciśniętej konwulsyjnie trzymała zmięty i w kilku miejscach podarty papier. Po upływie kwadransa dopiero otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie przytomniejszym już nieco wzrokiem. Zarazem zalała się znowu łzami i podając papier, który spostrzegłam wprzódy w jej ręku, łkając zawołała: — Weź to, weź, Wacławo! przeczytaj! ten człowiek jest potworem, niegodziwcem, obłudnikiem! Nie ma szlachetnych ludzi na świecie! nie warto żyć na tej nędznej ziemi! lepiej, o! sto razy lepiej umrzeć! Wzięłam z jej ręki papier, który mi podawała, a po chwili, gdy zmęczona i spłakana przymknęła oczy usiadłam przy oknie, aby go przeczytać. Był to list. Rzuciłam naprzód okiem na podpis i wyczytałam imię światowej przyjaciółki Zeni, z którą odbyła ostatnią podróż za granicę, a o której wiedziałam, że będąc brzydką i posiadając majątek zadłużony, z całego serca nienawidziła Zeni za jej wdzięki i bogactwo, co wcale nie przeszkadzało jej omdlewać nieledwie z radości i zachwytu na widok Zeni i nazywać się jej kochającą i wierną do grobowej deski przyjaciółką. Wiedziałam także, że wierna ta do grobowej deski przyjaciółka mieszkała w okolicy, w której położone były majątki Lubomira. Czytałam list od początku i coraz mocniej się dziwiłam, co by w nim tak bardzo Zenię obejść mogło. Były tam same fraszki, narzekania na nudy wiejskie, ubolewania nad rozłączeniem z Zenią, komplementa, czułości, prowincjonalne komeraże, na koniec podpis, ozdobiony francuskim dodatkiem: toute a vous. Ale po tym podpisie następowało postscriptum i zawierało następne słowa: O mało nie zapomniałam ci donieść, m o n c o e u r c h é r i, że byłam wczoraj na weselu, ale na jakimże weselu! Na weselu najosobliwszym i najpocieszniejszym, na weselu najokropniej rococo ze wszystkich wesel, które kiedykolwiek odbyły się na kuli ziemskiej. Ażebyś jednak lepiej rzecz zrozumiała, p e r m e t t e z, m o n c o e u r, q u e j e r e m o n t e u n p e t i t p e u a u d é l u g e Czy pamiętasz ową panię Sabinę, którą spotkałyśmy kilka lat temu, wdowę i jedyną spadkobierczynię po milionowym swym małżonku, ową panią Sabinę, która to r a w aż e czasu tak artystycznie ukrywać zwykła była pod warstwami bielidła i różu, która z taką niezmordowaną walecznością walczyła przeciwko swym sześćdziesięciu wiosnom w kontredansach i polkach, i z tak niezmordowaną wytrwałością goniła figlarnego bożka hymenu po wszystkich balach i drogach tego świata? Czy pamiętasz tę panią tak rococo, o której powiadano, że posiada nie wiem już wiele setek morgów ziemi, nie wiem już wiele tysięcy rubli i brylanty takiej prawie wartości, jak te, które mają zaszczyt przyozdabiać koronę szacha perskiego? Jeśli jej dobrze nie pamiętasz, to przyjmij ją i postaw przed swoją wyobraźnią tę damę rococo z jej różem i bielidłem, z jej sześćdziesięciu wiosnami, z jej olbrzymim bukietem polnych kwiatów, jaki zwykle dźwigała w swej rączce, z jej setkami morgów, na koniec tysiącami rubli i brylantami, postaw ją przed swą wyobraźnią bardzo wyraźnie, d a n s t o u s s e s A! widzę, jak prześliczne twe oczki błysną ciekawością, jak uśmiech niedowierzania otwiera twe różane usteczka, jak twoja nóżka m i g n o n n e uderza z niecierpliwością posadzkę i pytasz: kto był pan młody? kto jest ten szczęśliwiec, co posiadł sześćdziesiąt wiosen wdowy po milionerze, setki morgów, tysiące rubli i brylanty na kształt korony szacha perskiego? A h! m o n c o e u r! v o i l a c e q u i e s t t o u t— a -f a i t r o c o c o. Szczęśliwcem tym jest... pan Lubomir! Nie wystawisz sobie, co za e s k l a n d e r sprawiło w okolicy naszej to małżeństwo. Nikt uszom swoim wierzyć nie chciał, gdy zaczęto o nim mówić, ale rzecz została zupełnie wyjaśnioną, gdy kilka dni przed ślubem pan Lubomir publicznie wyrzekł w pewnym towarzystwie, że po długich wędrówkach śród wydm piaszczystych i jałowych znalazł na koniec uroczą oazę, na której spocznie już na zawsze chora dusza jego i serce zmordowane w szkole nieszczęść! C'e s t s u b l i m e! n'e s t-c e-p a s, m o n c o e u r? tym bardziej że "oaza" ma rozległości nie pamiętam już ile setek morgów. L e f a i t e s t , że pan Lubomir podobno nadrujnował nieco spuściznę, po pradziadach otrzymaną, a pani Sabina niczego więcej nie pragnęła,jak brzękiem swoich rubli i połyskiem swych brylantów zwabić ku sobie figlarnego bożka hymenu. Podziwiam niestałość i lekkomyślność mężczyzn. On, pan Lubomir, który dwa miesiące temu tak gorąco pałał admiracją dla twych nieporównanych wdzięków (wybacz, że ci to mówię, m a i s e n t r e a m i e s p o i n t d e s f a ç o n s) , on, w kilka tygodni po oddaleniu się od ciebie, osiadł na oazie morgów, rubli, brylantów i uróżowanych sześćdziesięciu wiosen pani Sabiny. V o i l a l e m o n d e t e l q u' i l e s t. Mogę cię zapewnić jednak, że w czasie ślubu trzydziestokilkuletni pan Lubomir obok sześćdziesięciokilkoletniej swej oblubienicy miał minę o n n e p e u t p l u s p i t o y a b l e, a cala para wyglądała o n n e p e u t p l u s r o c o c o. Na weselu ze śmiechu i ze złości zgryzłam moją batystową chusteczkę do połowy. Na tym kończył się dopisek. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że w listach kobiecych cały interes mieści się zwykle w postscriptum. Uwaga ta zupełnie zastosować się mogła do pisma, które trzymałam w ręku. List ten napisany był widocznie dla możności umieszczenia postscriptum. Kochająca i wierna do grobowej deski przyjaciółka dopięła swego celu. Zenia leżała na kanapce bez ruchu i mowy, przybita, zgnębiona, chora. Pół godziny upłynęło, zanim zdołała podnieść ręce ciężkie, gorące i powiodła nimi po twarzy jak osoba, która się budzi. — I jakąż to ja okropną odegrałam rolę! — szepnęła — za kogóż on mnie miał? jak ośmielił się wziąć mię za cel żartów swych czy rozrywki? Milczała, trzymała oczy upornie w jeden punkt utkwione, a potem wyrzekła z cicha i z załamanymi rękami: — Nie ma szlachetnych ludzi na ziemi! nie ma prawdziwej miłości na świecie! Jeszcze w pół godziny potem wstała z ciężkością, ubrała się niedbale i w milczeniu, a gdy po odejściu służących zostałyśmy znowu sam na sam, podniosła na mnie wzrok z nieśmiałością i spytała, czy przebaczę jej kiedy to zaślepienie, z jakim odtrącała moje rady i posądziła mię nawet o kłamstwo? Naturalnie z uśmiechu mego i słów, które do niej wymówiłam, poznała, że nigdy nawet obrażoną się nie czułam. — A on czy mi przebaczy? — szepnęła drżącymi wargami i przezroczysty rumieniec pokrył jej blade czoło. Po czym nie czekając mojej odpowiedzi pociągnęła za dzwonek i powiedziała służącej, aby oznajmiła panu, że chce się z nim widzieć. Gdy mówiła to, w oczach jej czytałam silne postanowienie wyznania wszystkiego mężowi, ale zarazem ręce jej drżały i przezroczysty rumieniec coraz głębszego nabierał szkarłatu. Służąca wyszła na moment; a potem wróciła niosąc w ręku bilecik, w którym Michał oznajmił żonie, że na kilka dni wyjeżdża na wieś, a sprawy powołujące go tam są tak pilne i nie cierpiące zwłoki, że widzi się zmuszonym odjechać bez pożegnania. — Pan odjechał w parę godzin po północy — dodała sługa. Wyrazy listu były uprzejme, ale nieczułe, przy końcu pan Michał całował ręce Zeni, ale nie podpisał się jej mężem, tylko szczerym i wiernym przyjacielem. Zenia położyła list ten przed sobą na stole, załamała ręce i siedziała wpatrując się w pismo męża bez ruchu, strasznie blada, tylko usta jej drżały chwilami, a z oczu od czasu do czasu spływały łzy i padały na papier. Cały dzień przepędziłam przy niej usiłując z całej mocy pocieszyć ją i wzmocnić na duchu. Lecz wstrząśnienie, jakiemu uległa, było zbyt silne, aby do reszty nie zachwiało jej organizmu i tak już zmęczonego i rozstrojonego. Nad wieczór dostała dreszczów, bólu głowy i położyła się do łóżka. Posłałam do mojej matki z oznajmieniem, że tego dnia nie wrócę do domu, i do Emilki, aby co prędzej przybywała. Około północy choroba Zeni przybrała tak zastraszający charakter, że u łoża jej stało dwóch lekarzy, a ja wysłałam do Michała sztafetę z oznajmieniem o nagłym zasłabnięciu jego żony. Przyjechał nazajutrz, blady i drżący, i stanął nad łóżkiem Zeni, która go nie poznała. Nie poznawała nikogo, była zupełnie nieprzytomną; lekarze oznajmili silną nerwową gorączkę zapewniając zarazem, że przy pośpiesznym i pilnym ratunku niebezpieczeństwo zostanie wkrótce usunięte. Głucha cisza zapanowała w tym tak ożywionym i gwarnym niedawno mieszkaniu. Promyki słońca letniego z trudnością torowały sobie drogę przez okna sypialni Zeni, szczelnie zasłonięte firankami, wąskimi nićmi ślizgały się po kilku twarzach bladych i smutnych, które tam przesuwały się w mroku. Pomiędzy twarzami tymi była jedna najbardziej blada, ale zarazem najłagodniejsza, najwytrwalsza. Przez kilkanaście dni choroby Zeni Michał nie oddalał się z jej pokoju ani na godzinę. Ja z Emilką czuwałyśmy także nad nią z kolei, ale którakolwiek z nas wchodziła do mrocznego pokoju, czy to w dzień, czy to w nocy, była zawsze pewną znaleźć tam jego. I dziwny to był zaprawdę widok tego atletycznego mężczyzny, który z trudnością utrzymując równowagę swego ciała, stąpał na palcach po kobiercu bez najmniejszego szelestu. Przy każdym głośniejszym odetchnięciu chorej pochylał się nad nią z troskliwością matki i tulił jej rozpalone ręce w swoich grubych dłoniach tak miękko i delikatnie, jak by to mogła uczynić najczulsza kobieta. Gdy spała, tymi samymi rękami, które tak niezgrabnie wyglądały w salonach, usuwał rozrzucone włosy z jej gorącego czoła tak lekko, że tego nie czuła, a gdy się obudziła, podawał jej lekarstwa z punktualnością lekarza lub matki, czuwającej nad swym najmilszym dzieckiem. Raz przeprowadzał lekarzy do przedpokoju i słyszałam, jak mówił ściskając im ręce: — Ratujcie ją, panowie! nie szczędźcie niczego! sprowadzajcie lekarstwa choćby na wagę złota, choćby z drugiego końca świata! cały majątek mój jest do waszego rozporządzenia! Okropny niepokój wstrząsał jego twarzą, gdy to mówił, ale kiedy powrócił do pokoju chorej, na ustach miał uśmiech łagodny, którym starał się uspokoić i pocieszyć nas wszystkich: ściskał ręce moje i Emilki, dziękując nam za czułość, okazywaną dla jego b i e d n e j żony. I dziwna rzecz! ten człowiek, tak miękkiego charakteru, tak dotkliwie i z wielu stron ugodzony w samo serce, nie zapłakał ani razu przez cały ciąg tych kilkunastu długich dni, spędzonych na ustawicznym czuwaniu nad chorą i nieprzytomną kobietą. Tylko raz, gdy w gorączce wymówiła głośno jego imię, zadrżał i widziałam, jak jedna wielka łza zakręciła się w jego oku. Ale w dniu, w którym minęło wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo i Zenia odzyskała przytomność, Michał wysunął się z cicha z jej pokoju i nie wrócił, aż wezwała go sama. A i wtedy ograniczył się do ucałowania jej ręki, usiadł przy jej łóżku w milczeniu, i ani jednym wyrazem, ani jedną oznaką nie rzucił jej swej czułości, nie dał jej poznać, że był dla niej czymś więcej jak troskliwym i serdecznym przyjacielem. Zenia prędko przychodziła do siebie; powstała z choroby bardzo zmieniona; całkiem prawie utraciła swą żywość i wielomówność. Serce, sumienie i miłość własna cierpiały w niej jednocześnie. Milczała prawie ciągle, w długich pogrążona zadumach, i tylko niemymi oznakami okazywała mnie i Emilce przywiązanie swe i wdzięczność za starania, jakie podejmowałyśmy około niej w jej chorobie. Michał, od chwili jej wyzdrowienia, rzadko przychodził do jej pokojów, zawsze wtedy tylko, gdy go wzywała, i zachowywał z nią ciągle obejście się przyjacielskie, bez żadnej domieszki żywych uczuć, w których objawianiu tak niezmordowanym był dawniej. Zenia z pewną nieśmiałością podnosiła nań oczy, ile razy przychodził, i zaledwie miała siłę od czasu do czasu zamienić z nim kilka wyrazów. Czuła się znać bardzo winną względem niego, a przy tym żywo miała w pamięci ową scenę, w której Lubomir klęczał przed nią, a której była pewną, że mąż jej był mimowolnym świadkiem. Ja także patrząc na Michała podzielałam zdanie Zeni, że musiał on o wszystkim wiedzieć, wszystko przenikać, co od lat kilku działo się w sercu i umyśle jego żony. Była pewna męska duma i wielka delikatność w tym całkowitym zaprzestaniu okazywania miłości kobiecie, o której mniemał, że go nie kocha, a obok tego przyjaźń, troskliwość i pełne uszanowania względy, z jakimi nie przestawał się z nią obchodzić, miały w sobie pewną rozrzewniającą, głęboką stronę, pewną bohaterskość nieledwie. Czuła to Zenia, bo spostrzegłam, że zapadłe, zmęczone chorobą i ciężkimi myślami jej oczy spoczywały nieraz na twarzy męża z wyrazem gorącym i pełnym trwogi jednocześnie, ale ilekroć on zwracał na nią łagodne spojrzenie, w którego głębi palił się przejmujący na wskroś smutek, spuszczała wzrok i przezroczysty rumieniec pokrywał jej pochylone czoło. Wstydziła się i lękała zarazem; niekiedy z przyśpieszonym oddechem zdawała się oczekiwać od męża jakiejkolwiek z tych oznak gorącej miłości, jakiegokolwiek z tych czułych wyrazów, którymi tak hojnie osypywał ją niegdyś; ale Michał witał ją zwykle pełnym szacunku pocałowaniem w rękę, rozmawiał z nią z przyjaźnią i łagodnością, ale mało i zawsze z daleka; spełniał jej wszystkie życzenia, odgadywał i uprzedzał je nawet jak dawniej, ale bez dawniejszych pieszczot i uniesień. Okazywał się, słowem, niezmordowanym i wiernym w całym znaczeniu tego wyrazu przyjacielem, ale unikał wszystkiego, co by mogło przypomnieć jej, że był jej mężem, że kochał ją niegdyś najgorętszą miłością kochanka. Stosunek ten jednak był tak naprężonym, że z dnia na dzień oczekiwać można było jego przesilenia się i rozwiązania. Tego rozwiązania lękałam się bardzo dla Zeni, bo sama już nie wiedziałam, co mam myśleć o usposobieniu dla niej i zamiarach Michała, tak czułość, jaką okazywał w jej chorobie, sprzeczną była z powagą jego teraźniejszego obejścia się z nią, taki wyraz stanowczości czytałam na jego twarzy obok cierpienia, które ciągle płonęło w głębi źrenic i twarz tę, o pospolitych rysach, lecz pobladłą teraz i pełną wyrazu, czyniło jeżeli nie piękną to przynajmniej bardzo zajmującą i szlachetną. Myślałam, że może, zraniony i obrażony tak w miłości własnej, jak w najżywszych uczuciach, jakie miał dla żony, zechce się z nią rozstać, i z niewymowną trwogą wyobrażałam sobie przyszłość, jaka by w takim razie czekała Zenię. To samo przypuszczenie musiało nasuwać się na myśl młodej kobiecie, bo raz, gdy Michał, pocałowawszy ją jak zwykle w rękę, z uszanowaniem, lecz chłodno, i zapytawszy, czy nie ma na jutro jakich życzeń, odszedł do swoich pokoi, rzuciła mi się na szyję i zawołała z płaczem: — Wacławo! powiedz mi, co on myśli? co on czuje? O! wolałabym sto razy, aby mi czynił najsroższe wyrzuty niż tę jego przyjaźń chłodną, to jego uszanowanie, jakby obowiązkowe! Czyżby mię przestał kochać? Czy mną pogardza? O! czuję, że nie przeżyłabym tego! Trzymając ją w mym objęciu drżącą i rozpłakaną, gdy wymawiała te wyrazy, czułam, że pierwszy raz myśl o śmierci nasuniętą jej została nie przez rozbujała wyobraźnię, ale przez głęboką boleść serca, żałującego i strwożonego. Pewnego dnia na koniec, gdy Zenia, zupełnie już zdrowa, wyszła do bawialnego pokoju i z haftem w ręku usiadła pomiędzy mną a Emilką, wszedł Michał. Powitał nas jak zwykle, ale nie mogłam nie spostrzec, że bladość jego twarzy większą była dnia tego i zwiększył się także wyraz stanowczości, jaki od pewnego czasu spostrzegałam w jego oczach. Usiadł naprzeciw nas i zamienił z nami kilka powszednich frazesów. Przez cały czas nie odrywał wzroku od Zeni, która trzymała oczy spuszczone na robotę. — Jakże się dziś czujesz, droga Zenono? — ozwał się w końcu do niej. Od czasu jej choroby nie wymówił ani razu jej imienia dawnym, spieszczonym sposobem. — Zupełnie dobrze — odpowiedziała Zenia nie podnosząc oczu. — Czy tylko zupełnie dobrze? — powtórzył pytanie Michał bacznie się w nią wpatrując. — Zupełnie — powtórzyła. Zdaje mi się, że stłumił westchnienie, powstał, przeszedł się parę razy po pokoju, stanął naprzeciw nas i znowu odszedł, popatrzył chwilę przez otwarte okno i wrócił na swoje miejsce z zupełnie spokojną twarzą. Tylko wargi drżały mu trochę. Usiadł i zwrócił się do żony; — Ponieważ czujesz się już zupełnie dobrze i zresztą lekarze mi wczoraj powiedzieli, że więcej nie wrócą i wracać nie mają po co, trzeba, kochana Zenono... trzeba... Tu zatrzymał się nagle i po chwili dopiero dokończył: — Trzeba, abym pomówił z tobą o rzeczach bardzo ważnych. Podniosłyśmy się z Emilką jednocześnie, aby nie być natrętnymi świadkami rozmowy dwojga małżonków. Ale Michał powstrzymał nas pełnym uprzejmości, a zarazem powagi gestem. — I owszem — wymówił — pozostańcie panie z nami i bądźcie obecnymi temu, co powiem mojej żonie. Jesteście jej siostrami, przyjaciółkami; nie sądzę więc, aby wasza obecność przy niej w jakimkolwiek wypadku mogła jej być natrętną. Nieprawdaż, droga Zenono? Zenia skinęła głową potwierdzająco. Robota z rąk jej wypadła, oczy utkwiła w ziemię; była bardzo blada i widocznie powstrzymywała z całej siły łzy, co się cisnęły do oczu. Gdyśmy usiadły, Michał znowu zwrócił się do żony i mówić zaczął: — Naprzód, droga Zenono, proszę cię, abyś była pewną, że nie mam zamiaru czynić ci jakichkolwiek wyrzutów, bo gdybyś coś podobnego przypuszczała, mogłoby ci to przykrość sprawić. Wszak nie spodziewasz się, abym ci czynił wyrzuty, nieprawdaż? Mówiąc to patrzał na nią z tak błagalnym wyrazem, jakby ją o największą prosił dla siebie łaskę. Zenia w milczeniu potwierdzająco skinęła głową. — Dziękuję ci — wyrzekł Michał. — Ponieważ więc jesteś przekonaną, że nie zamierzam mówić z tobą dlatego, aby czynić ci wyrzuty, a przez to sprawiać ci przykrość, powiem, co mam na sercu i w głowie, krótko i śmiało. Odetchnął głęboko, W całej twarzy jego znać było wysilenie, jakie czynił nad sobą, aby prowadzić dalej rozmowę w tym samym spokojnym tonie, w jakim ją rozpoczął. Zenia nie podnosiła oczu i siedziała jak skamieniała, usiłując ukrywać łzy za spuszczonymi powiekami. Po kilku sekundach Michał cichszym trochę jak zwykle, ale pewnym głosem zaczął mówić: — Droga Zenono! małżeństwo nasze nie jest szczęśliwe. Zrozumiej mię tylko dobrze. Kiedy mówię o nieszczęściu, mówię o tobie, nie o sobie. Dlaczego ty nie jesteś szczęśliwą? — oto pytanie, które od kilku lat zadawałem sobie co dzień. Nie wiedziałaś o tym, że zadawałem sobie to pytanie. Mniejsza o to! tak jednak było. Nie mam siebie za człowieka rozumnego, i owszem, jestem pewny, że nie posiadam tego, co się nazywa rozumem; mimo to jednak nie byłem ślepy ani głuchy, i doskonale rozumiałem, że nie jesteś szczęśliwą, i pytałem siebie ciągle, ciągle, dlaczego nie jesteś szczęśliwą? Zdaje mi się, że pytanie to okręciło się około mego serca, jak by się na przykład okręcił około niego wąż, gdyby się znajdował w mojej piersi. Toteż doprawdy myślałem czasem, że mam w piersi węża, który mię kąsał. Ale mniej— sza o to! i nie o tym chcę mówić. Był czas, że powiedziałem sobie: ona musi być szczęśliwą! i robiłem wszystko, co mogłem, aby się tak stało. Nikt zaprzeczyć nie może, że robiłem wszystko, co mogłem, abyś była szczęśliwa, i sumienie moje nie zaprzecza temu. Ale niewiele widać mogłem. Przed kilku tygodniami, nie mam potrzeby mówić, kiedy mianowicie i z powodu jakiej okoliczności, powiedziałem sobie pierwszy raz: ona nie może być szczęśliwą! Nie mogę powiedzieć, ażeby po tym powiedzeniu moim wąż, który się był okręcił około mego serca, stał się mniej zjadliwym lub mniej ciężkim do noszenia. Owszem, zdaje mi się, że się stał daleko złośliwszym. Ale nie myślałem o nim, a myślałem już tylko o tym, że ty takiego samego węża nosisz w swej piersi i że to ja, ja ci go tam włożyłem... Przy ostatnich wyrazach po raz pierwszy głos mu zadrżał trochę, odetchnął znowu szeroko i znowu zaczął mówić: — Kiedy byłaś chorą, droga Zenono, kiedy widziałem, że ten wąż, który się około twego serca owinął, może cię śmiertelnie ukąsić i że możesz od tego umrzeć, powiedziałam sobie: powinienem wyjąć tego węża z jej piersi; to do mnie należy; bo z mego to powodu ona go nosi! Siedząc przy tobie chorej długo, długo, patrząc na twoją twarz, tak okropnie zmienioną, nie wiem już przez wiele dni i nocy, bom wtedy ich nie rachował, myślałem ciągle o tym, jakby ci to tego węża z piersi wyjąć. I obmyśliłem... Zatrzymał się. Nagle rumieńce wybiły się na jego twarz bardzo bladą, powstał i jedną rękę opierając na poręczy krzesła, drugą przyciskając do piersi, jakby chciał tym powstrzymać bolesne wicie się tego węża, o którym mówił, dokończył: — Nie jesteś szczęśliwą ze mną, nie możesz być szczęśliwą ze mną; trzeba zatem, abyśmy się rozstali! ... Krzyk Zeni odpowiedział mu na te wyrazy. Porwała się z miejsca, blada śmiertelnie, wyciągnęła do niego drżące ręce i zawołała: — Michale! Zbliżył się do niej, spokojny i poważny, wziął jej ręce uścisnął je i posadził ją znowu na kanapie. — Masz dobre serce — mówił ze smutnym uśmiechem — przeżyłaś ze mną lat kilka, przywykłaś do mnie i dlatego to pierwsza myśl o rozstaniu się naszym sprawiła ci przykrość. Ale ja nie powinienem i nie mogę korzystać z tego pierwszego wrażenia twego. Wiem, co robię, i postanowienie moje nie przyszło mi z łatwością, a zatem nie jest ono lekkomyślnie powzięte. Posłuchaj dalej. Żeniąc się z tobą, kochałem cię bardzo i może dlatego, że cię tak kochałem, nie spostrzegłem, iż niestosowna z nas będzie para. Jam człowiek z ludu. Bogactwo, które posiadał mój ojciec, z którego ja pierwszy z familii korzystać zacząłem, nie dało mi tej ogłady, jaką mają ludzie urodzeni i wychowani na wielkim świecie. Wykształcenia też nie mam wielkiego, bo zaledwie szkoły skończyłem, zacząłem dopomagać ojcu w gospodarstwie i do żadnych wyższych nauk nie brałem się nigdy. Jestem przy tym brzydki i czuję, że w towarzystwie wyglądam na człowieka bardzo niezgrabnego. Te wszystkie wady i niedostatki moje są zapewne przyczyną, dla której kochać mię nie możesz! Moja więc wina, że nie policzyłem się z nimi przed ślubem naszym i nie powiedziałem sobie: jesteś dla niej niestosownym mężem, nie powinieneś zatem wchodzić jej w drogę dlatego, aby ją uczynić nieszczęśliwą! Nie powiedziałem sobie tej prawdy może dlatego, że nie znałem siebie, tak jak dziś siebie znam, a prędzej jeszcze dlatego, że kochałem cię bardzo i miałem nadzieję, że serce moje, zupełnie tobie oddane, zastąpi wszystko, czego mi brakuje. Otóż przekonałem się, że nic ono nie zastąpiło. Byłem starszy od ciebie, byłem mężczyzną, a więc więcej doświadczonym, zatem powinienem był to przewidzieć; a że nie przewidziałem, to już moja wina, i proszę, abyś mi ją przebaczyła i przyjęła ode mnie wynagrodzenie takie na jakie tylko stać mię może. — Michale! — przerwał mu powtórny okrzyk wyszły ze ściśnionego gardła Zeni. Michał uśmiechnął się znowu smutnie. — Dobra jesteś, droga Zenono — powtórzył — i masz dobre serce, ale ja z twojego dobrego serca korzystać nie powinienem. Posłuchaj mię do końca, a niewiele mam już do powiedzenia. Jak już mówiłem, nie uważam siebie wcale za człowieka rozumnego i nie jestem bynajmniej filozofem; niemniej jednak przypatrując się światu i ludziom, utworzyłem sobie pewne wyobrażenie o rodzinie i o tym czym ona jest na świecie i czym być powinna. My składaliśmy rodzinę nie taką, jaką ona być powinna, i nie żyliśmy tak, jak powinni żyć ludzie, którzy już nie są dziećmi i mają coś do zrobienia w swym życiu. Pomimo to jednak myślę, że nikt nie ma prawa w jednej godzinie i bez długiego namysłu rozrywać związki rodzinne; może się mylę, ale zdaje mi się, że te związki ważne są nie tylko dla pojedynczych ludzi, ale dla wszystkich ludzi, którzy składają ogół. Z tego powodu nie nalegam na ciebie, droga Zenono, abyś dziś, zaraz, przyjęła moją propozycję, ale zostawiam ci czas do namysłu; abyś zaś mogła namyślić się bez przeszkody i bez wpływu, jaki by na ciebie wywierać mógł mój widok, odjeżdżam na wieś i nie pierwej wrócę, aż po miesiącu... W tej chwili był tak blady, iż można było obawiać się, aby nie omdlał, ale obok tego postawa jego i twarz były tak spokojne, jakby rozmawiał o rzeczach nie sprawiających mu najmniejszej przykrości. Milczał parę minut, w ciągu których ciche łkania Zeni przygłuszone zostały turkotem powozu zajeżdżającego przed bramę domu. Na odgłos tego turkotu lekkie drgnienie przebiegło mu po twarzy. W mgnieniu oka jednak rysy jego stały się znowu nieruchome i poważne. Wziął Zenonę za rękę i przytłumionym, uroczystym nieledwie głosem wymówił: — W dniach, w których namyślać się będziesz o swej przyszłości, niech ja ci przed oczami nie stoję. O sobie myśl tylko, ale nie o mnie. Jestem mężczyzną i potrafię przenieść swój los, jakimkolwiek on będzie, wtedy gdy ty, słaba kobieta, mogłabyś ulec i zginąć moralnie lub umrzeć fizycznie. Za nic w świecie nie chciałbym być twoim zabójcą ani w jednym znaczeniu, ani w drugim. A czuję, że cokolwiek z tego dwojga stać by się musiało, jeślibyś żyła tak, jak dotąd żyłaś. Rozmyśl się więc. Jeżeli uznasz, że pomimo wszystkiego, czego mi brakuje, możesz poprzestać na mojej miłości, wyjechać ze mną na wieś, rozpocząć życie, które by ci było zdrowsze pod wszelkimi względami, napisz mi o tym, a z najwyższym szczęściem wrócę do ciebie i przycisnę cię do mego serca, jako moją najdroższą żonę i jedyną kobietę, jaką kiedy kochałem i kocham. Jeżeli zaś przeciwnie, myśli twoje i serce twoje powiedzą ci, żem ja ciebie niewart, że nie możesz ograniczyć się na takim miernym, jakim ja jestem, człowieku, że ci trzeba takiego szczęścia, takich uczuć, jakich ja ci dać nie mogę; wtedy, o droga Zenono. . . wtedy, nie myśląc wcale o mnie ani o tym, co się ze mną stać może.. . i co ja z tego powodu czuć mogę, napisz mi także, a przyjadę... ale przyjadę wtedy dlatego tylko, aby wszelkimi możebnymi usiłowaniami rozwiązać to, co sam nierozważnie i na twoje nieszczęście związałem... i gdybym miał sam pojechać do Rzymu, i gdybym miał za to oddać cały mój majątek... będziesz wolna, Zenono... będziesz miała prawo szukać sobie gdzie indziej szczęścia, jakiego przy mnie znaleźć nie mogłaś... Zaledwie tych słów dokończył, otworzyły się drzwi od sali jadalnej i lokaj przybrany w podróżne odzienie wyrzekł w progu: — Powóz gotowy! Michał pochylił się, przycisnął do ust rękę Zeni i wymówił z cicha tak, aby nie być posłyszanym przez służącego: — Bądź co bądź, niech cię nigdy nie opuszcza wiara, że jakiekolwiek będzie twe postanowienie, ja zostanę dla ciebie na zawsze szczerym, wiernym i wdzięcznym przyjacielem za te lata jakie z tobą spędziłem. — Michale! — zawołała raz jeszcze Zenia, gdyż nie więcej wymówić nie była zdolną. Ale Michał nie słyszał już tego okrzyku, bo szybkimi krokami przebywał salę jadalną i po chwili zamknęły się za nim drzwi przedpokoju. Rzuciłam się do okna i widziałam, jak wsiadłszy do powozu i sądząc zapewne, że nikt już z nas go nie widzi, przyłożył chustkę do twarzy i pochylił głowę jak człowiek, który na koniec poddaje się wielkiej, tłumionej dotąd wolą boleści. Kiedy odwróciłam się od okna, Zenia stała na środku pokoju z załamanymi rękami, z pałającym wzrokiem. Ale na twarzy jej o tyle przynajmniej było radosnego zachwytu, o ile bolesnego wzruszenia. Wyciągnęła do mnie załamane ręce i zawołała tonem naiwnego zdziwienia: — Patrz, Wacławo! on mię doskonale rozumie! A potem złożyła ręce i dodała ciszej: — Znalazłam, na koniec znalazłam! ... Rzuciła się do drzwi. — Trzeba, ażeby wrócił natychmiast! Trzeba, aby koniecznie wrócił! Pociągnęłam ją do okna i wskazałam powóz, który w tej właśnie chwili znikał sprzed naszych oczów na odległym zakręcie ulicy. W pierwszych dniach po odjeździe Michała obawiałam się o zdrowie Zeni, tak ją ostatnia rozmowa z mężem wzruszyła, tak czuła się mu wdzięczną, tak go pokochała za tę wysoką szlachetność i bezinteresowność, jaką w postępowaniu z nią okazał. Dziesięć razy na dzień brała papier i pióro, aby do niego pisać, aby zakląć jego, iżby do niej wrócił, przebaczył jej i aby zapomniał o wszystkim, co zaszło między nimi. Ale powstrzymywałam ją zawsze od tego niewczesnego kroku, bo byłam pewną, że Michał przypisałby go pierwszemu wrażeniu Zeni, brakowi rozmysłu, jej dobremu sercu, i że przez to krok ten pozostałby bezskutecznym, co by im obojgu nową zadało boleść. Byłam zdania, że lepiej będzie, jeśli termin, naznaczony Zeni przez męża, upłynie całkowicie, i jeśli po tym upływie czasu dopiero uczyni postanowienie, z dojrzałym powzięte namysłem, i objawi je mężowi. Zenia przystała na koniec na to moje zdanie, ale z trudnością. Miesiąc, jaki miała do przebycia, wydawał się jej wiekiem, którego kresu dojrzeć nie mogła; przywiązanie i szacunek, jakie czuła zawsze dla męża, wzrosły do potęgi najwyższego uczucia miłości, wdzięczności, uwielbienia niemal. Przyczyniło się do tego wiele wspomnienie doznanego zawodu, głęboko zraniona miłość własna, niezmierne zniechęcenie do świata, w którym szukała miłych wrażeń i szczęścia, a który zawiedzioną, upokorzoną, znudzoną, zmęczoną rzucił na łoże choroby. Powoli umysł jej uspokajać się zaczął, cała istota jej ulegała stopniowej zmianie, której dokonanie przyśpieszała wrodzona żywość jej charakteru. Im uderzenie, którego doświadczyła, było silniejsze, im ostrzej ugodziło ją ono w serce, imaginacją i miłość własną, tym reakcja stawała się prędsza i bardziej stanowcza. Tym razem prawdziwa wdzięczność należała się od Zeni owej "przyjaciółce do grobowej deski", która zaostrzyła cios i niespodzianie rzuciła go na głowę młodej kobiety. Ale o ile większa jeszcze wdzięczność należała się od niej człowiekowi, który wielkością swego serca i bezinteresownością swego uczucia pogodził ją z sobą, dowiódł jej, że to, co posiadała już, było stokroć razy lepszym niż to, za czym tak ślepo i gorączkowo goniła po świecie. Do tego też człowieka zwracały się teraz nieustannie myśli i uczucia Zeni. Po raz pierwszy wchodziła ona w siebie. Zastanawiała się, zdawała sobie rachunek z dni upłynionych marnie. Pewnego dnia mówiła do mnie: — Zdaje mi się, że to, co Michał mówił o związkach rodzinnych, o tym, że są one ważne, nie tylko dla jednostek, ale i dla ogółu, jest wielką prawdą. Nigdy dotąd nie myślałam o tym. Było tak zapewne dlatego, że myślałam zawsze tylko o sobie. Naturalnie, że nie szczędziłam czasu i słów, aby wyłożyć Zeni teorię, jaką wyznawałam o społecznym znaczeniu rodziny, i parę godzin zeszło nam na rozmowie o tym przedmiocie. — Ach! gdyby dziecię moje żyło! — westchnęła Zenia i łzy błysnęły w jej źrenicach. Gdyby dziecię moje żyło! — powtórzyła — nic podobnego nie zaszłoby pomiędzy mną i Michałem. Byłam tak szczęśliwą, gdy je miałam! Matka moja, obecna naszej rozmowie i uwiadomiona przez Zenię o wszystkim, co się jej tyczyło, uśmiechnęła się żartobliwie i powiedziała, że jest pewną widzieć Zenię za jakich lat kilka, otoczoną całym wieńcem jasnowłosych główek i rumianych, pyzatych twarzyczek. Na co Zenia zarumieniła się, zaśmiała, spuściła oczy, ale nie powiedziała wcale, że matka moja fałszywym jest prorokiem. Przestała bywać w świecie i całkiem prawie opuściła światowe swe znajomości. Cały czas przepędzała z nami i mówiła Emilce, że teraz doskonale już ją rozumie, bo i sama, gdy tylko z mężem odjedzie na wieś, myśli zawzięcie oddać się gospodarstwu: "aby przecie coś robić i zrobić w tym życiu". Im więcej zbliżał się upragniony przez Zenię koniec miesiąca, tym zdawała się weselszą i zdrowszą. Rumieniec odkwitał na jej twarzy, siły wracały, rzeźwo i z ochotą gotowała się do wyjazdu z miasta, wynajdowała mnóstwo sposobów prędszego przepędzenia czasu, dzielącego ją od dnia pożądanego, ale nie spostrzegłam, aby choć raz zajrzała do księgi "Marzeń" lub "Łez". Pewnego dnia wyszłyśmy na przechadzkę. Słońce zachodziło za góry otaczające miasto i ukośnymi promieńmi padało na ściany domostw i szyby okien. Ruch wielki był na ulicach. Dążyłyśmy do samotnego, zamiejskiego miejsca, gdzie byśmy swobodnie użyć mogły letniej woni i ożywczego pól powietrza. Nagle zatrzymane zostałyśmy długim szeregiem powozów, zaprzężonych pocztowymi końmi, które wszystkie stanęły naprzeciw otwartych na oścież wrót kościoła. Jedna z karet pokryta była kirem i widniała zeń czarna szata kapłana, w głębi kościoła widać było wzniesiony ozdobny katafalk i mnóstwo płonących świec jarzących. Z powozów wysiadało kilkanaście osób w żałobie, a pomiędzy nimi było kilka z daleka mi znajomych. Z karety, okrytej kirem, liczna służba ubrana w czarne płaszcze i białe galony, z pękami różnokolorowych wstęg na ramionach, wydobyła i uniosła do kościoła bogatą trumnę, z mirtowym wieńcem, złożonym na wierzchu, i z napisem, którego z dala nie mogłyśmy wyczytać. Wszystko zapowiadało bogaty pogrzeb; mirtowy wieniec, złożony na trumnie, oznajmiał, że spoczywały w niej zwłoki dziewicy. Zaciekawiały nas podróżne powozy, w jakich przybył orszak pogrzebowy. Widocznie przybywał z dala, z obcych krajów może, bo kapłan towarzyszący zwłokom miał cudzoziemskie rysy; dosłyszałyśmy, jak do kogoś z orszaku przemówił słów kilka po włosku. Wiedzione ciekawością, spróbowałyśmy wejść do kościoła, co nie przyszło z łatwością, bo w mgnieniu oka zaległ go znaczny tłum ludu. Zdołałyśmy wprawdzie docisnąć się do wnętrza, ale o wyczytaniu nazwiska wyrytego na trumnie nie można było ani myśleć. A jednak dziwnemu ulegałam pragnieniu wyczytania tego nazwiska. Wieniec mirtowy, złożony na trumnie, cyfra lat, którąśmy dojrzały, kapłan mówiący po włosku, i twarze znajome, dojrzane w orszaku, wszystko to ściskało mi serce bolesnym domysłem. Ten sam domysł musiała powziąć i Zenia, bo ściskając mi rękę ciągnęła mię naprzód i szeptała : — Zobaczymy, zobaczymy, czy to nie ona! Obie, nie wiedząc jeszcze o niczym z pewnością, miałyśmy łzy w oczach. Nie było jednak sposobu przecisnąć się pomiędzy tłumem do środka kościoła. Musiałyśmy ograniczyć się na miejscu niedalekim od wejścia i obejrzałyśmy się, czy nie zobaczymy, od kogo by powziąć żądanych objaśnień. Tuż przy nas stała niemłoda kobieta, z roztropną i miłą twarzą. Zwróciłyśmy się do niej z pytaniem. — To jakaś bardzo bogata panna — odpowiedziała — która we Włoszech umarła z suchot. Powiadają, że umierając prosiła rodziców, aby jej zwłoki zostały przywiezione do kraju i pochowane w rodzinnym jej miejscu. Otóż rodzice wiozą je teraz do dóbr swoich i złożono tu trumnę tylko na noc, bo tak późnym wieczorem nie chcą puszczać się w dalszą podróż. Panna miała liczną i bogatą familię, wielki posag i powiadają, że bardzo była piękną. — A nie wiesz pani, jak się nazywała? — spytała Zenia drżącym głosem. — Nie wiem — odrzekła kobieta. — Nie mogłam wyczytać nazwiska. — Panna Helena X. — ozwał się tuż obok nas głos męski, pochodzący od służącego, udekorowanego białymi galonami i różnokolorowymi wstęgami, który stojąc blisko posłyszał pytanie Zeni i pośpieszył dać żądane objaśnienie. Wkoło trumny słychać było płacz stłumiony, może z piersi matki wychodzący... nad sklepienia kościelne unosiły się chóralne, żałobne śpiewy kapłanów, dymy palonych kadzideł, żółte światło świec migotało nad mirtowym wieńcem. Przed oczami mymi stała śliczna towarzyszka mej młodości, ze swą wiotką postacią, bladą twarzą, o rysach cudownie przez naturę wyrzeźbionych, z głębokim spojrzeniem szafirowych oczu, z zapowiedzią wczesnej śmierci migocącej na dnie źrenic. Zdawało mi się, że jak przed kilku laty, słyszałam jej opowiadanie o swojej "pogoni za ideałami", w której życie, kropla po kropli ustępowało z jej piersi, i jak pochylając w zadumie myślące swe czoło różanymi ustami szeptała: "A jednak zdaje mi się, żeśmy do czego innego stworzone". Z ciężkimi myślami wyszłyśmy z kościoła i porzuciwszy zamiar przechadzki, smutne weszłyśmy do mieszkania Zeni. Połowa wieczoru zbiegła nam na rozmowie o biednej Helenie, na wspominaniu różnych chwil, jakie z nią przepędziłyśmy niegdyś. Zenia była tak poważnie i rzewnie nastrojona jak nigdy. — Kto wie? — rzekła w zamyśleniu — żebym dalej prowadziła podobny sposób życia, jak przez te kilka lat ostatnich, może by i mnie spotkała taka śmierć wczesna. — Być może — odrzekłam — i zdaje mi się, że niedaleko byłaś już od tego. A jednak nie Helena to z nas najnieszczęśliwsza... Zenia odgadła myśl moją. Obie jednocześnie pomyślałyśmy o Zofii i wymówiłyśmy jej imię. Czyli i tamta umarłą nie była, lecz srożej stokroć, bo za życia, w młodości kwiecie! — Okropność, Wacławo! — zawołała nagle Zenia, obie ręce podnosząc do czoła — gdy pomyślę, że gdyby Michał nie był tak szlachetnym, nie kochał mnie tak poczciwie i nieograniczenie, może by i mój los podobnym był do losu Zofii... o, gdy pomyślę o tym... Zatrzymała się blada i drżąca, ale oczy jej obok przestrachu, jaki w niej ta myśl wzbudzała, błyszczały niewymownym poczuciem szczęścia. — Gdy pomyślisz o tym — spytałam z wolna patrząc w jej oczy — to cóż? — To czuję się uniesiona radością, że się już skończył ten miesiąc nieznośny i że mam już prawo napisać do niego: "przyjedź, abym ci powiedzieć mogła, jak kocham cię i jak ci wdzięczną jestem". Zaledwie to wymówiła, porwała się z miejsca, pobiegła do biurka i zaczęła pisać list do męża. Pisząc śmiała się i płakała, darła zapisane ćwiartki papieru jedną po drugiej. W końcu rzuciła pióro. — Jak ja mu to napiszę? — zawołała prawie z płaczem. — Nie mam wyrazów.. . trzeba napisać tak, aby mi uwierzył, aby co prędzej przyjechał. — Napisz mu to — rzekłam — co przed chwilą powiedziałaś, co było wyrazem prosto z twego serca wyszłym. Zenia nakreśliła kilka słów na papierze i przeczytała głośno: Przyjedź, abym ci powiedzieć mogła, jak kocham cię i jak ci wdzięczną jestem. Po zapieczętowaniu i odesłaniu listu sztafetą, Zenia rzuciła się w moje objęcia i powiedziała mi tysiąc rzeczy, które mię przekonały, że los jej został na zawsze rozstrzygnięty i że serce jej, zawieszone dotąd na promieniu księżyca, stanowczo już dostało się Michałowi. Ale ta czuła scena zaszła pomiędzy nami i oświetlona płomieniem palących się na kominku ksiąg "Marzeń" i "Łez", niczym była w porównaniu z tą, jaka nastąpiła nazajutrz pomiędzy małżonkami, gdy Michał w podróżnym ubraniu wbiegł raczej, niż wszedł, do buduaru Zeni i płaczącą z radości przycisnął do swej rzewnej, zacnej piersi. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy